Alone or Not?
by kncrowder88
Summary: Um ... not good at summeries. takes place after No Humans Involved. Why did Catherine check her watch? Did Warrick apologize? What about this spilt is it good or bad. GC Spelling and Grammar edited!
1. Chapter 1

I walk down the hallway watching the work going on around me. Sometimes I missed the solitude of being alone in a lab, being in charge of the lab, having people come to me instead of me go to them. At times I wonder who really is the one in charge of the lab. The CSIs or the Lab Rats? Yeah odd question, right? But take Greg for example it was his lab and he commanded us. We let him didn't we? And now he is one of us. He too is a CSI and now he no longer has command. Now some of the lab rats don't have the command because we won't relinquish it. Like Hodges, why would you possibly give him any command?

My eyes fall on Grissom, Sophia sitting on his desk hand on the book he was reading. I can tell she is trying to find out what it is, I know its Shakespeare. What else would he be reading? Still my heart aches as I watch. It used to be me sitting there on the corner of his desk hand on what ever he was holding. So quickly he replaced me, oddly with another blonde.

Gazing over at Sara I sigh. She of course is on the computer content in her own little world. I guess I'll have to find out what she is looking up later; one of the perks of being a supervisor is access to the computer records. I watch her look over at the boys. I had spotted them earlier while walking down the hall. Nick and Warrick hanging with Greg, not something you see everyday but still it was a good thing.

They shared a bag of popcorn between them and were laughing at something. A smile comes across my lips hiding my true emotions. How do you go from being friend and co-worker to supervisor and well ignored. I went from being the one pulling us together when needed to alone. Now they all had there own places. Nick and Warrick had each other while Sara had Greg. They all had each other. And Grissom ... he had Sophia. Who do I have?

Looking down at my watch I curse slightly. 'Ecklie,' I think as I turn and walk down the hall towards the cursed mans office. 'Oh god is that who I now have?' I question hoping its not. But everything had changed so much since I was promoted and now I'm not sure about anything. Do I actually want this job? I knock on his door already dreading this meeting.

"Enter," he says and I obey. Walking in a large smile plays across his face. "Catherine please take a seat."

"You wanted to speak about something," I asked taking my seat directly across from him. Automatically crossing my legs I ignore the odd look he is giving me. 'What do I have something in my teeth?' I think trying to not look away from him. When ever I speak to someone I must look in their eyes it's like a sign. One that says 'you can't break me no matter what you try'.

"Did Lt. Chen get his apology from CSI Brown," he asked a file pulled out in front of him.

"Lt. Chen contacted me to inform me how grateful he is that CSI Brown followed his job and made a type of apology about his suspicions," I lie. Truth is I know that Warrick never apologized, I never would have. So I cover like Gil did for us.

"Okay," He wrote something down. "And CSI Stokes ... how is he dealing with the transfer?"

"Good," I reply suspicious. 'What is he up to?' I watch as he writes something else down.

"Good good," he replies. All is silent for awhile as he further writes things down. "Did you know Lt. Chen contacted me three minutes ago wondering if CSI Brown would be reprimanded for his disrespect?"

"How could I know that if I just walked in here," I roll my eyes slightly reminding myself of Lindsey.

"Supervisor Willows why would Lt. Chen be calling me if CSI Brown apologized," he asked leaning forward. "And don't try lying to me again."

"Maybe he wants to get Warrick into trouble," she replied shrugging. 'Digging a hole.' I remind myself not able to help but lie for my team. "I have a question for you why ask how Nick is doing if your main concern is Warrick Brown?"

"Who said they are my main concern," he replied leaning back. "CSI Stokes and CSI Brown have to deal with changing supervisors."

"And I have to deal with becoming a supervisor for a shift I didn't ask for. Not seeing my daughter ever. My mom rants about me being a terrible mother when she didn't even do so good herself and look at me perfectly fine."

"An ex-stripper," he snorted a bit writing more down in the file.

"What are you up to," I ask slightly nervous. 'What is he writing in that stupid folder?' He looks up at me and I hide the nervousness easily. 'This isn't about Warrick or Nick ... it's about me,' I realize.

"Catherine I'm simply making sure I have the right people in the right places."

I laugh a bit shaking my head. "Funny Ecklie you said that while investigating Grissom. Now what want to replace me with Sophia? You know what Conrad I got better places to be," I stand heading for the door.

"Willows I did not say you could be dismissed now sit," He orders. I turned shocked and stare at him mouth slightly open. "I said take a seat or do you wish to be suspended or fired."Sighing I walk back taking my seat again. "You will not leave this time. We are going to finish this conversation along with the last one. I'm your boss Willows and you will no longer disrespect me. When I was a supervisor I ignored it allow Gil to handle it but now, now you will be reprimanded if you it again. Understood?"

"Yes sir," I reply swallowing a bit. "I understand."

"Good," he leaned back in his chair. "Now why did you not check up on the apology you ordered CSI Brown to give Lt. Chen?"

"Because I don't think it's really my business. I never told him if it had to be written or spoken. If he hasn't yet done it then I will speak with him but I don't think he should be reprimanded for something anyone of us would have done."

"So you would have disrespected an officer," he asked with a curious look. After a long silence he smiled. "My point Catherine is that it cannot be ignored. We do not need two supervisors like Gil."

"I'm not Grissom. I haven't checked up on that apology because I have been busy with other work. But I will get around to it."

"Right," he replied rolling his eyes. I bit my tongue to keep from saying anything last thing I need right now is to get fired. "Do you think it is possible that CSI Browns actions could derive from his supervisor?"

"Seeing how I am his supervisor no. I think it is possible that maybe he is stressed out from this change of shift," I look him in the eye. "If you're looking for an excuse for his actions I have none except for the fact that Lt. Chen deserved it. I know that is not a reasonable reason but when anger builds up people say and do things they don't mean to."

"Okay," he wrote some more notes down. "Let's move on to CSI Stokes. It seems he flew right into the shift change easily. Unlike CSI Brown."

"Nick has always been able to change. He is a very ... free flowing person. He takes things one at a time instead of ten at a time," I shrug. "Its one of the things that makes him a very good CSI and person. He knows that this was done for some reason and he will just go with it. 'Rick though is not so easy going. Yeah he may be able to deal with things easily but when given a change like this he can be stressed anyone can. I know I am from all the more paperwork I have to do but I'm dealing. I much rather have days."

"Independently wealthy."

"No Ecklie not independently wealthy. I have a daughter and a mother that I share my checks with. I am no where near wealthy."

"Still days gets paid more. More actual hours and better cases."

"Any case is good as long as a bad guy is off the street."

"Let's look at the other side now," he turned the page he had been writing on. "How do you think that CSI Sidle and Sanders are dealing with the change?"

"Well," ignoring the look he gave me I continue. "Both of them are doing perfectly fine and are Gil's responsibility. In fact Nick and 'Rick are with Greg at this moment talking. I think that this is actually a good thing for Greg."

"And Grissom? How do you think he is dealing with losing three of his CSIs? The gain of Sophia? Keeping Sara? Having to train Greg? I heard he stopped by your office."

"To congratulate me on a job well done," a small smile came to her face but quickly disappeared. "I think he is doing great for himself. And I think he is looking forward to training Greg and shaping him into a good CSI."

"And Sophia?"

"She is a great CSI," I reply biting my bottom lip.

"Back to CSI Brown. I expect to be notified when he apologizes to Lt. Chen and it is to be done by next shift. If I hear he hasn't yet apologized both of you will suffer," he looked her straight in the eye. "Just so you get around to it."

"Can I leave now," I ask really keeping my comments to myself.

"Yes," I stand and leave all the while feeling his eyes on my ass. 'Great now I really need to shower,' I think as I walk down the hall. I spot everyone still in the same places, sorta. Sophia and Grissom have moved into the break room where the others are. Both were discussing something. Sara though was still off by herself but watching. My eyes fall onto Warrick who is laughing. Walking to the break room I enter slightly angry.

"Brown my office now," I snap not able to control my anger any longer. All eyes snap to me in shock. He looks slightly afraid and I see the others giving him looks of worry. I ignore Grissom who is looking right at me. I can sense the shock emanating from his body.

"About," Warrick asked boldly as he came to a stand.

"I said now," I repeat. He leaves and my eyes catch Ecklie walking down the hall. He enters the break room and gives me a smirk.

"Willows," he says going to pour himself coffee.

"Consider yourself notified," I replied.

"That quick," he turned looking at her. I glared at him.

"No but I damn well know that you have it all wrong," I nearly yell.

"Next shift," he replied walking out. Keeping from running after him and killing him I go to my office where Warrick sits in a seat waiting. I know the others are discussing what just happened and rumors will be spreading but by god let them spread. If I hear one rumor about me I will personally track down the starter and give him/her a piece of my mind.

"Hey Cath what is ..." He begins but I slam the door shut.

"Don't Cath me it is Boss or Catherine for now on," I snap walking around my desk. Hands on my hips I glare at him. "Did you apologize to Lt. Chen?"

"I was going to do that before I went home," He replied.

"I expected it to be done by the end of this shift."

"No prob Cath ... I mean Catherine. Nothing to worry about I said I was going to do it at end of shift."

"Its three hours after shift!"

"So. I haven't left the lab and we pulled a couple more hours."

"I do not care I gave you an order and you disobeyed it," I flop down in my seat. "I want that apology and I want it now."

"Lt. Chen isn't here for me to apologize to," he looked confused. "Unless you want me to apologize to you then I don't know who I'm supposed to apologize to."

"They invented this thing called the telephone a long time ago," I reply rather coldly.

"Don't have to be a bitch about it ... Boss," He stands.

"Sit down Brown!" Oh my I'm turning into Ecklie. Okay maybe I should explain ... wait a minute what am I saying I'm the supervisor and he's the subordinate. He disobeyed my order. "Why did you disobey my order?"

"Because I don't think I should apologize for something that everyone has done once or twice."

"I gave you an order and you disobeyed it. Do you admit to that?"

"Yes."

"What action do you think I should take for you being insubordinate," I ask. His eyes widen.

"W-what," he stutters looking at me. "Come on Cath one order! It's not like I disrespected you or anything."

"You're wrong you did disrespect me the moment you ignored my order. You disobeyed me and I have to reprimand you. Take next shift off," I say writing a note to file that in his file.

"Come on Cath don't you ..."

"Catherine or Boss," I yell. 'Here goes our long friendship.' "And contact me and Ecklie when you apologize."

"I see this is Ecklie's doing. You're reprimanding me because he told you to."

"No I'm reprimanding you because you don't understand that you need to obey my orders weather or agree or not. Conrad was contacted by Lt. Chen about your disrespect and now I am also suffering for it. I tried to cover up for you but that fell through the hole and now I'm not even going to bother. I'm not Grissom you do something wrong and there will be consequences. I don't care if you think that is fair or not but tuff luck. I'm your boss now and I won't allow disrespect from any of my subordinates. Understood?"

"Yeah," he stood. "I understand. But I also have a question. When is the real Catherine coming back because I miss her?" He left. My head falls into my hands. Pressing my eyes tight together I hold back the tears. This cannot be happening to me. Not after I just got promoted.

"Paperwork," I sigh beginning my dreaded work. A soft knock on the door catches my attention. "Enter."

"Hey," Gil's calm voice says. My head shoots up and a smile plays across my face seeing the stakes of paperwork in his arms along. "Mind if we do work together?"

"Sure take a seat," I respond. He does taking one of my pens. I hear a slight laugh from him. "Lindsey gave it to me a couple years ago."

"It has your name on it," he replied. Another one caught his eye and he picked it up. "And this one has mine?"

"I ... I um got one for you and well forgot about it," looking at my paperwork I hope he doesn't notice the blush creeping up my face. He hands me my named pen and he takes his beginning to work. So we work in silence using pens with our names on them. Ecklie walks by once or twice but I ignore it. He can deal with the fact he can't separate us.

"What's up with Warrick," he asks looking up at me. I look up slightly shocked. I spot Ecklie listening not that far away and sigh.

"I told him to take a day off."

"Why?"

"He disobeyed me."

"As you've done me many times. Days off don't exactly solve things and you know that. What's the real reason? Did you hit the fan already?"

"Yeah," I laugh slightly. "I told him to apologize for disrespecting that officer and he ignored my order. Just brushed it aside as if it were nothing," my phone rings and I answer it. "Lt. Chen? What are you calling me for ... that's good to hear ... yes I will be sure to note that thank you bye," a smile comes to my face as I place the phone in the receiver. "He apologized."

"And what are you going to do?"

"Call him in to work," I reply.

"Why?"

"I think he understands why I did what I had to do," I reply.

"Okay that was more then an apology what happened?"

"Warrick took him to breakfast," I laugh. A large smile crepes across his face. My laughter fades but my smile remains as large as ever. "Gil?"

"Your laugh could make angels sing," he whispers. I blush slightly at the comment. The fact Ecklie is watching is completely whipped from my mind as he walks around the desk and too me. "Your smile can make the sun shine brighter."

"Thanks," I whispering taking his offered hand.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?"

"Gil ... what ... what's going on?"

"I've missed you all day."

"But you were with Sophia the whole time."

"Catherine there is no way Sophia could replace you as my number one," he tightens his grip around me pulling me close. My hands automatically make their way around his neck. "I thought I be happy that you got this position but all I can think about is not being able to protect you or see you or watch you process evidence."

"Gil I ..." he silences me with his lips. A smile crepes across my face as I realize what is happening and return the kiss.

TBC

Ha-ha didn't think I leave it like this. Nah in any relationship there has to be problems.

Please please please review and tell me what you think. For those of you waiting for sequels to my other stories don't worry I am working on those slowly but this popped in my head and I had to write it. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Long wait I know. I've been working on a sequel to one of my stories and keep changing some things. Finally decided to just go on and write the next chapter to this story. Well I'm going to let you know now that I have no idea where this story will go and if you don't like something please please please tell me because then I can fix it in the next chapter. Here goes my next chapter:

Chapter Two:

I soon remember where we are and pull back. He looks at me with questioning eyes. "Gil we can't."

"Why," he asks releasing me. I see the hurt in his eyes and I quickly answer.

"Because we are at work," I respond. He shrugs.

"And we are both supervisors."

"And I am already on the chopping block as are you," I sigh. "All we need is to give Ecklie ..."I'm interrupted by the beeping of my pager. Looking at it a groan escapes my mouth. "Speak of the devil."

"Ignore it your off duty for all he knows you are at home," he smirks. "Asleep or something."

"He saw me not but five minutes ago," I respond. "He wants to speak to me in his office pronto."

"So basically its one of those stop what your doing and get here now calls," he quirked and eyebrow.

"No its one of those pause what your doing and come punch me in the face calls," he laughs. I give him a quick kiss. "I'll see you later I promise. Call me when you get home."

"Yes ma'am," he takes a seat. "I'm just going to finish my paperwork with this lovely pen. Your chair is much more comfy then mine."

"Have fun," I smirk as I leave my office. "I know," I call back to him. His laughter stays with me and I can't help but smile. When I enter Ecklie's office though that smile is whipped off my face. He and the Days supervisor were both their. I look around slightly confused.

"Um ... what's going on," I ask just as Sophia walks in. "Sophia?"

"Catherine," she responds.

"Have a seat," Ecklie informs. "Now Bobby here informed me a couple hours ago his wife has taken up a job in Seattle. Meaning he has to move. His transfer papers are all in order and now all we need to worry about is who will replace him."

"I was Acting Supervisor of days when you demoted me," Sophia says. "I believe the spot should go to me."

"That is true," Ecklie says. I lean back in my chair knowing what he is trying to do. "But I have given the job to Catherine. Sophia will be taking Swing."

"And my team," I ask looking at him. "Will I be keeping Nick and Warrick or will they have to deal with getting a new supervisor all over again."

"Actually I'm sending them back to nights and moving Ms. Sidle and Mr. Sanders over to days," he informed.

"You are having so much fun in this position aren't you Ecklie," I snap. "Moving us around like were ponds in a chess game. You don't care what is best for the lab. All that crap about making sure the right people are in the right places is just a way to make yourself look good. Why are you really doing this?"

"Do you want the position or not," He asked.

"Of course I do," I snap standing and leaving. "I just don't want his team taken from him," I whisper as I see Grissom leaving the lab to head home. Sophia comes up to me with a smile.

"Let's celebrate," she says happily.

"I need to get home," I reply rushing away. Thirty minutes later I pull up to my house, my mom coming out angrily.

"Catherine you're late again," she snaps. "You said you would be here to see Lindsey off to school but no you pull a double and miss your own daughter. You're not going to be able to see her at all now."

"Well then you'll be happy to know I have to be back at the lab in two hours," I respond. "Just came home for a quick change. Has Grissom called?"

"Ten minutes ago," she snaps following me into the house. "Wants to know what Ecklie wanted?"

I grab the phone and call him up while heading into the kitchen.

"Grissom," his voice says. He sounds like he was trying to sleep.

"Fell asleep in ten minutes huh," I tease.

"Catherine," he's awake now. "I didn't expect you to call for awhile."

"Then I'll hang up and call before I go to work in two hours," I say pouring orange juice.

"Is it that late already?"

"No. I'm now working days," I inform. "Funny he didn't call you in to tell you. By the way you got Nick and Warrick back."

"I'm sorry for taking them from you," he responds with a slight laugh.

"That's okay I got Sara and Greg now," I respond. "I have to call them up in a bit and inform them to be at the lab in three hours. They need some sleep."

"So I still have Sophia?"

"No she has swing now," I head back to my room my mother following. "Gil I got to go have an argument with my mother. I'll try to call you soon I promise."

"Cath ..." he pauses. "Have fun," he says. I can tell he wasn't going to say that.

"Sleep tight don't let the bed bugs bite," I respond hanging up. "What is it mother?"

"When should I expect you home Catherine," she asks slightly annoyed.

"I don't know," I sigh. Flopping down on my bed a yawn escapes my lips.

-Gil-

After I hung up I couldn't help but wonder why everything was changing so much. With this new schedule we would probably not be able to see each other as much. Now she will be getting to work right after I get off. While I would head home to clean and do all my errands and then go to sleep when Lindsey would get home. And when Lindsey gets home she would want to be able to be with her for awhile. Is there something that wants us to stay apart? Am I supposed to be looking for someone else not her?

Why when we finally confront these feelings and the flirts and teases we have been sharing why does it all have to be taken away? That one simple kiss has made me want to much more I don't think I could handle not seeing her everyday. And now I have taken back two great CSIs and lost two other CSIs. What is going on here?

-Catherine-

My mom has left me to myself. She told me I need to rest but I can't. So instead I hope in the shower and then change into another set of work clothes. Then I'm back out to the kitchen searching for Sara's number. Upon finding it I look at the clock and notice I have one hour to call both. Great just great. I get to wake them up just so they can go back to sleep and then come in for a three hour work day. Just lovely.

"Might as well get it over with," Lily says from across from me. I look up at her. Rolling my eyes I go and dial the number. The sleepy for of Sara Sidle answers.

"Grissom if you are calling me for a case you better hope you can make it to Canada before I get to the lab," she snaps.

"Sara? This is Catherine," I say. And now she is fully awake.

"Catherine? What are you calling me for," she asks.

"Ecklie moved everybody again. You're now on days under my supervision. You have to be in at the lab in two hours to work a three hour shift," I respond. "I know stupid."

"Alright," she sighs. "Bye," she hangs up. Dialing Greg's number from memory I wait. Five rings later and an even sleepier Greg answers the phone.

"I'm not buying anything," he mumbles.

"I hate those," I reply.

"Catherine," he says fully awake now. Interesting thing here. People here my voice or name and their awake. Wonder why. "May I ask why I have the pleasure of speaking with you?"

"You have this pleasure because I have to inform you that Ecklie being the person he is has messed with the schedules all over again. You have been moved to days under my supervision and have to be in at work in two hours for a three hour shift," I respond.

"Joy," he grumbles. "Not about the working with you but the time frame."

"I know. Get back to sleep 'kay," I respond.

"Yes mom," he laughs.

"Sleep tight son," I tease back.

"Night," he hangs up. I dial Nick next. He answers the phone just as tired as the others but faster. Remarkable speed really. Two rings and he answers.

"Man whoever this is has better have a good reason for calling," he snaps with a yawn.

"Sorry Nicky," I respond.

"Oh Catherine," I hear movement in his bed. He's awake. That is really cool. I'm going to test this theory on a lot of people one day. Just randomly call up my friends and see how fast they wake up when they hear my name. "How can I help you boss?"

"Well for one thing I'm no longer your boss," I say with a yawn.

"Man you need some sleep. Why?"

"Can't sleep have to go back to the lab in forty-five minutes," I grumble. "Why? Because I've been given days and you are now back with Grissom. I got Sara and Greg now."

"Is Ecklie looking for a murder? You being Sara's boss is not the smartest thing," he laughs. I do too.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Nicky," I yawn again.

"Hey Cat promise me you'll get some sleep ASAP."

"Yeah I'll sleep during graveyard," I smirk at his groan.

"Sleeping nights man a dream come true. Now I'm going to sleep again night," he hangs up.

"You do need sleep," Mom says worried.

"I'm fine mom," I yawn again. Dialing Warrick I wait. A female voice answers.

"Good morning," the voice says. "This is Tina speaking."

"Um ... I'm sorry I must have gotten the wrong number. Or is this the residence of Warrick Brown?"

"It is hold on," she says. I can here the movement of covers. "Hey sleepy head wake up some woman is on the line for you."

"Some women? You have no questions as to why a woman is calling me this early in the morning," Warrick's sleepy voice says. I here the soft kiss and then he speaks to me. "What?"

"Hey 'Rick," I say.

"Cath," he's awake now. I laugh slightly. "How can I help you? Another case?"

"No," I respond. "I just wanted to let you know you can sleep in tonight."

"I already knew that you said not to come in today," He sounds hurt.

"Well um ..." I pause not sure how to explain. "Look Ecklie has messed with schedules again. I got days and Sara and Greg. You and Nicky have been put back on nights with Grissom. Sophia has swing."

"And Gris wants me to report in?"

"No I was going to call you in anyways. Lt. Chen called and told me you took him to breakfast as an apology. That wasn't what I was expecting and at the time I was angry," I respond. "You're a great CSI and I'm going to miss you on my team."

"Thanks Cath," I can hear the smile in his voice. Weather it's from me or the woman in his bed I do not know but it's good to know he is happy. A big yawn escapes my lips. "Man if anyone needs to sleep it's you."

"Can't work bye," I hang up. Standing and grabbing my purse I yawn again. "Bye mom."

"Nope I'm driving you in."

-One hour later-

They arrived earlier then I expected. Came right to my office also. Greg was first and he was wide awake, I hate him. Then Sara arrived shortly with coffee and also wide awake, I hate her also. I yawned almost twenty times before I started talking. "We have one new case."

"What is it," Greg asks.

"A foreman found a woman buried in his working area," I yawn again.

"Coffee," Sara says with a grin.

"Had five cups already," I yawn one more time then take her cup drowning it. "Let's get going."

TBC

A/N Okay please review. If anyone is wondering the case they will be working is the one from Nesting Dolls. Please please please review I really want to know if you all like this.


	3. Chapter 3

They have been watching me the entire time. It wasn't like I wasn't used to people watching me because I was. It's just the reason they were watching me. They eyes held the worry they had for me. As did the officers on scene. Who could blame them I probably looked like a walking corpse. Or I probably don't and they are wondering why a person who hasn't had any sleep in nearly three days now was actually up and about and looking pretty alive. It doesn't matter I don't want their worry. When they got back to the lab I'm going straight to Ecklie anyways to set him straight about this shift changes he has going.

Our victim had been buried in some sort of black material; my first guess is tar as were theirs. They were still digging to lift her out of the ground. After ten minutes one of the officers ran up to her. Greg and Sara were setting to work on processing the scene. The body is out but with out much they got it seems there is more then one body their.

"We found another body," the female officer, Jackson, says. She is looking straight at me but her eyes are different when I look at them. They don't hold worry but surprise and wonder. "How do you do it?"

"Do what," I say nearly yawning.

"Work like this? You just got off your shift nearly three hours ago and then had to start your new shift and work a case like this. You even have a daughter. How come you don't just shove it where the sun don't shine neck time you see Ecklie," Jackson smiled at the smile that grew on my face.

"Maybe I will," I reply. "Hey I'm going to go to the autopsy!"

"Yes ma'am," Greg calls up standing and saluting. Rolling my eyes I just walk back and climb into my Denali.

-Grissom-

I hate this I really do. When I first arrived for my shift I heard there had been some sort of argument between Sara and Catherine. So I had gone searching for her only to find her with Ecklie deep in conversation. His arm was draped around the back of her chair. They didn't even look at me as I walked by. Nick told me they were discussing some things about a case. They used to do that. When he was the boss.

I enter the break room to find Nick there with Warrick ready to begin. Greg was also there and when he saw me he stood and left. My eyes follow him and I wonder what is going on. I hand out the single case and we all get to work. At the scene I over hear one of their conversations.

"Greg said she looked dead," Nick was saying. I knew it was about Catherine. "But when I walked by her and Ecklie she looked ... well ..."

"Happy," Warrick suggested. "Man if they get together it will ruin everything. Maybe it's just because of Sara. She finally gets to punish her."

"Yeah right," Nick replied bending to pick some evidence up. "Greg did tell me it was pretty bad."

"He tell you what was said," Warrick asked. "All I got was that Sara went way too far."

"He told me," he said. "Everything."

_Catherine and Sara are walking down the hall in a discussion about the interview they just preformed. Greg is watching from nearby. They seem to be in an argument. The first thing he heard came from Sara. "Look all I'm asking is to have a black-and-white do regular welfare checks."_

_"Did the wife ask for help," Catherine responded looking over at her then back in front of her._

_"Well, that's kind of hard to do when you don't speak English and you're a sex slave. I'm sure she doesn't know her rights," Sara responded slightly angry. Greg stood and listened wondering if it would be wise to intervene or stay out of it. At the other end of the hall Ecklie was watching from one of the meeting rooms. _

_"You can't arrest someone for marrying the wrong person," Catherine responds with a sigh. _

_"You would know," Sara snapped. Catherine shoots a glare at her but lets it slide, for now._

_"If the guys and abuser, if he killed his first wife, we will build a case and we will nail him," Catherine responded sounding very much like Grissom._

_"And in the meantime, he can just keep using her as a punching bag," Sara replied obviously upset._

_"Sara I was there -- there wasn't a mark on her," Catherine replied back quickly._

_"Not that we could see, Catherine," Sara replied. Both stop in the middle of the hallway. Ecklie takes a couple steps forward and Greg does to ready to stop this before something happens when Catherine speaks._

_"You know ... every time we get a case with a hint of domestic violence or abuse, you go off the deep end. What is your problem," she asks eyes ablaze with anger._

_"Yeah, I probably do, and you let your sexuality cloud your judgment about men, and I'm going to go over your head," Sara snapped back. Just as Catherine was about to respond Ecklie stepped in._

_"Sidle," Sara turns and looks at him. "Get in my office. Now."_

"Ouch man ouch," Warrick said. "They ever solve the case?"

"Turns out it was the husband," Nick responded.

"So Catherine was right. They built a case and nailed him," Warrick sighed.

I continue to walk on to where I was processing. Never in my life had I let someone speak to Catherine like that and get away with it. But why did Sara do it? Why after five years of keeping calm did she let everything go away by blowing off on Catherine? Ever sane person in the world knew that was stupid. Walking back I inform them I'm going to go take the evidence we got back to the lab. Truth is I'll drop it off then go see Sara. And I do.

Thirty minutes later I'm walking up to her apartment and knock on the door. It opens to a drunken Sara. A smile forms on her face when she sees me and I begin to wonder if I did the right thing. "Can I come in?"

"Of course Gris," she says. So I do. And the place is blank, empty. Nothing of her is in the house and it is slightly disturbing. I at least have bugs hung up and pictures in places. Sara is truly worse then me.

"Why did you do it," I ask.

"You're not my supervisor so it doesn't matter. I no longer report or explain anything to you," she plops down in a chair and smiles.

"Yeah you just blow up on Catherine now," I snap. Her eyes glare up at me.

"She deserves it," she snapped. "She doesn't know what it is like having to deal with that every single day. What it is like to listening to your parents argue. Your mother get beaten. Wake up one day and find your father stabbed to death. An officer standing in front of you trying to block your view of your mother being arrested all bloody and your father being wheeled away on a gurney. She doesn't understand."

"How would you know Sara," I ask angry. She doesn't know what Catherine's life was like. I am the only one in the entire world who does, not even Eddie knew what childhood was like for her. Sara looks at me confused. "Have you ever asked or seek help from her like everyone else does?"

"Why should I? She would only refuse and tell me she's busy. She doesn't care for me," she whispered looking at the bottle on the table. She goes to pick it up but I grab it from her reach. Going to the kitchen I pour it down the sink followed shortly by any other alcohol in the house. She is running around trying to stop me. Finally I'm done with two trash bags full of empty beer bottles, some having already been empty. I never noticed how bad this was getting for her.

"Talk to her," I reply and leave with the bags. I go to a dumpster and throw them away then head to the lab. First thing I do is write a note to Catherine telling her what I had been told. About Sara's past and that she has become an alcoholic. I know if anyone can help her it's Catherine. The two just got to give each other a chance.

-Catherine-

Right after the case got finished I clocked out. I couldn't take it anymore. Was I really like that. Did I let my sexuality cloud my judgment? Eddie always told me I did. Some other CSIs I once worked with told me that but I never listened to them. For some reason when Sara said it then it hurts like crazy. Maybe it's because I peg Sara as someone who would never lie and if she says it then it must be true. Or is it something else? I'll think about it later I'm too tired.

Yawning I pull out my keys and enter the house. Lindsey and mom are sitting on the couch going over the project she has to do. God I need coffee. Heading towards the kitchen I began to make some when a gentle touch pulls my attention away.

"You need sleep not coffee," Mom says and I groan.

"Mom not now," I yawn.

"I'm not starting and argument Catherine. You need sleep come on," she takes me by the arm and leads me back to my bedroom. She shuts and looks me in. I'm shocked and confused. Going to the door I try to open it and the case comes flooding back to me. How the wife was locked in and had no control of when she could eat or if she could call someone. My bedroom door being locked didn't help ease the case from my mind just pulled it right back.

Turning I go to the bathroom and fill the tub up full of hot water. Stripping of my clothes I climb in and try to relax. My muscles relax but my mind doesn't. I can't stop seeing how June called out to Andrew when they arrested him. How unharmed she looked. The tar encased bodies. Andrew's calm exterior and jealous demeanor when Brass took the necklace off June. Sara's expression as she snapped at her.

"Come on," she muttered. "Just go away like all the others."

"Mom," Lindsey called from the bedroom door it unlocked and she entered. Heading towards the bathroom she opened the door and looked down at me. Good thing I put bubbles in the water otherwise she probably run out apologizing. Opening my eyes I look up at her. "Can I order pizza for dinner?"

"Sure baby," I respond. She groans at the name baby. "Sorry forgot."

"It's okay. Not like you're around to remember," she whispers leaving and grabbing my bedside phone. I hear her ordering her favorite, green olive, my normal order of pepperoni and my mom's order of meat lovers. This house has three different generations living in it. Wonder if one day, hopefully not for a lot more years, Lindsey will travel down the same path me and my mom took and end up with four generations in the house. That would be great huh? Great grandma, grandma, mom, and daughter or son all living in the same house.

"Mom," Lindsey catches my attention as she sits down on the toilet seat. "I know this is probably weird seeing how your naked and in the tub and all but can we talk?"

"Anytime you need to talk I'm here to listen," I say. At first she looks unbelieving at me and then smiles. Quickly though the smile disappears and she frowns.

"There is this guy," she says. I groan and she laughs a bit. "I like him and all but he wanted more. I said no and now ... well he has spread rumors about me."

"Did you tell one of your teachers," I ask proud of my daughter for saying no.

"Yeah and they said they talked to him. Told him going after me was wrong that I was too young and he shouldn't be spreading rumors."

"How old is he," sitting up straighter I hold a hand out for a towel. She hands me one then exits the bathroom to give me some privacy. I really don't care if she sees me naked; I'm her mom it's not like she hasn't seen this stuff before. I rather her see me naked then anyone else right now. Walking out into the bedroom with the towel wrapped around my wet hair and a robe on I look over at her. "Linds how old is this kid?"

"17," she responds looking to the ground. Only five years how big of a difference is that. Okay lets go backwards I'm her mom not her friend. Again why can't I be both? Oh yeah because friends don't punish you. Okay let's see how to confront this. Let's not take the path my mom took. 'Cash up front'. Yeah like I'm telling that to Lindsey.

"Well Linds," I finally say pulling on my underwear and then my pajama pants. My eyes seek out hers. She too is in her pajama's, surprisingly the very ones I'm about to put on. Blue silk bottoms with a white tank top. Turning so my back faces her I undo the robe and get the shirt on without having to embarrass her in any possible way, hopefully. Turning back around I go and sit beside her. Wrapping an arm around her I smile. "I'm proud of you."

"F-for what," she asks surprised. Maybe I don't say it enough.

"For doing the smart thing. You're too young to be thinking of this stuff right now. I do expect you to start dating sooner or later in the next couple years and looking at guys but I don't expect you to have to face telling me your no longer a virgin or worse pregnant. My advice is ignore the rumors and go on with life. You still have friends to help you."

"So I did the right thing. You're not angry that I like an older guy?"

"Well I like plenty of older men its natural Linds," my mind travels to Grissom. If my calculations are correct he is only seven years older then me. How can I get angry because she likes a guy five years older then her? "But at your age you may want to stick with people near yours. The older the boy the more he wants from you Linds. Go with someone who is at the same level as you and you won't have to deal with it that much. But always remember protect yourself when ever you need to."

"Thanks mom," She stands and heads to the door. I'm actually surprised she wanted my advice and not my moms, also very happy. She leaves and my mom enters with a smile.

"You did good for the first time," she says.

"The first and only time I will have a conversation like that."

"Not planning on having more children in the future?"

"Mom you do know how old I am right," I respond unwrapping my hair and throwing the towel at her. She catches it and places it in my hamper and tosses me my brush. Odd she and I were never like this before. In fact the last time I remember my mom having a conversation with me like this was when she met Eddie. And look how he turned out to be. She insisted I go through with the engagement. And shortly before that she and I had an argument on children.

"Come on your still young," she says with a smirk. Rolling my eyes I begin to brush through my damp hair stifling a yawn. "You really need sleep. When was the last time you slept?"

"Nearly 72 hours ago," The yawn actually escapes this time and I drop the brush. My eyes begin to drop and I fall backwards on my bed. She sighs and walks over pulling me up onto the bed completely. She covers me and tucks me in.

"Love you sweetie," she says placing a soft kiss on my forehead and walking off.

"Love you too mom," I mumble back curling up. She will wake me when the pizza arrives.

A/N Okay what do you think? Please please please review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Okay well here it is. Please please please review. Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors I still need a beta. Which I'm deeply searching for. And suggestions for a good one would be nice.

-Catherine-

All I could think about was this boy who wanted more Lindsey told me about. I need his name. Can't keep referring to him as the boy who wanted more. It's hard to think when you're running off only thirty minutes, or was it ten, of sleep. More like a stupid little nap. My head is rested on one hand and the other is holding a slice of pizza halfway to my mouth. Though my mouth is closed I'm not bothering to move.

The boy who wanted more. I would get his name and check him for priors. If I find any ... well he better hope that no one but Brass and me find out. Scratch that he better hope me and Brass don't find him. Of course Brass would be glad to help me look up his name. Probably ask how long ago this happened and if I want to file charges. He truly is like an uncle to Lindsey. Always protective of her. Funny how she calls Jim, Robbins, and Gil Uncle and the others just by their first name. Like a family.

"Yeah a family," I mumbled aloud.

"Mom," Lindsey yells hand flying across the table. It landed right where my head would have hit the table. "You are so tired. Come, time to sleep."

"Not now mom," I mumbled truly asleep.

-Lindsey-

I've been watching her for the past ten minutes. Started when she paused her hand midway to her mouth. She had this look on her face. A look she used to get when she and dad were married. When she came home, neither knowing I was watching from my bedroom door, and found him on the couch drunk. It would scare me. Her eyes held a hint of sleep, which for me seems impossible. She has always been supermom for me. Never thought she needed sleep but that look always reminded me. Confusion would accompany the sleep. Confusion I didn't understand. And along with that was a sort of clouded look. Like she was hiding more emotions.

Hiding what she truly felt and trying to hide what was breaking free. Of course her eyes would so go blank as dad would get angry. That's when I normally went to my room and pretended to sleep. Until she came and got me to go to Uncle Gil's. Or a hotel which ever she wanted. And the look is back. But something else accompanied the confusion, sleep and cloudiness. Something that looked very much like guilt. I would ask her why we left dad and she would lie saying he needed to do some work and needed quiet.

Now it scared me to see that look in her eyes again. It sent a chill down my spine and I hated it. I knew she needed sleep and needed it fast. But I wanted to know what the look was about. Why did it have to come back? Maybe I can help her somehow. I know I'm not the perfect daughter right now but I really want to change. I mean if she is willing to move shifts all the time just to be with me then why can't I put an effort to helping. Maybe clean the house. Go on a mother daughter trip.

"Yeah a family," she mumbled confusing me a lot.

"Mom," I yell when her head begins to fall. The first thing I could think of was protecting her head. So I shot my hand across the table and under her head. What do you know it worked. Head hit hand instead of glass. Good. Now time to get her to bed. "You so tired. Come, time to sleep."

"Not now mom," she mumbles. Nana laughs a bit at the comment but I get worried. Mom never ever calls her mom by mom just mother or Lily. And never would she call me mom. Yep she is truly tired. Carefully putting her head on the table I walk around to stand next to her. Removing the pizza and tossing it in the box I look her in the eyes. The look is gone and now filled with ... worry? Why is she worried? I'll find out later.

"Mom come on time to sleep okay," I take both her hands and pull her up. She stumbles slightly but recovers her balance. Nana watches, I know she won't help I won't let her. Uncle Gil says I'm like my mom in that way. Stubborn and independent. I told him I didn't want to be like her but truth is I would love to be like her. Helping steadying her again I pull her into her room.

"Sleepy time," she asks through a yawn.

"Yeah," Nana says from behind. I look up and smile a bit. This was getting funny. Daughter putting mother to sleep. Looking back at her I see she is cuddling up into the blankets. Her eyes are now closed and she is completely asleep.

"Night mom. Love you," I whisper as I leave the room.

"Love you too Linds," she mumbles back a smile now on her face. The smile brings one to ours and we head to the living room putting in Harry Potter. Soon I'm asleep followed shortly by nana.

-Grissom-

I had gone to her house right after my shift but no one answered the door. I saw Ms. Flynn pulling out with Lindsey to go to school but Catherine wasn't with them. I figured she was still asleep. She had worked what three shifts in a row. Or was it two and a half. Oh well all I know was she had to be at work soon. So I rang the doorbell hoping to wake her. But she didn't budge and I gave up. Hopefully Greg would stop by and wake her up.

What bothered me was what Sara told me. About her mother killing her father. I'm not a people person so I hadn't responded a way she would have liked. I suggested talking to Catherine for a reason. Catherine is the people person. She understands more then Sara thinks but neither wants to give the other a chance to speak. Catherine was quick to judge as was Sara. And well everyone knows Sara hates that Catherine was who I called first to a scene. Gave the case she wanted to. Even allowed her some lee way. But I was like that with Sara at times.

I just don't like Sara the way Sara wants and she has to learn to deal with it. Nick and Warrick solved the case why I sat in my office the entire time thinking of Catherine. The kiss kept replaying in my head over and over again. For some reason I believe this is what Ecklie wanted. For me to slowly decline in solved cases because of loosing her more. But I couldn't bring myself to fight his little game. All I wanted was to speak with her. Ask if she was okay and if I could help. Hold her. Kiss her. Touch her!

And now she would be at work while I'm running errands. Then I won't see her till well shift change from nights to days. I miss her voice already. Her sweet strawberry smell. The smooth skin. Her choice of clothing. Lindsey. I miss Lindsey also. But most of all I miss hitting the fan for her.

-Catherine-

I don't believe I'm actually late. Me. The supervisor late for her shift. Ecklie is going to kill me for this. Hopefully he won't notice. Handing out the one assignment to Mary and Greg I head to my office and shut the door. Leaning against the door I let out a sigh of relief. He didn't see me come in late or rush through the halls. Or the fact I looked like I just woke up. Which I basically did. Got up jumped in the shower, changed and then rushed off to the lab with a pop tart in hand.

"Willows," Ecklie's voice breaks my thoughts. My eyes snap open and I look at the man behind the desk. Oh crap wrong office. Just my luck run into his office when I don't want to see him. "Interesting I just sent for you. Maybe I should give my secretary a raise."

"I would," I mumble. He gives me a look and I know he heard.

"Have a seat," he indicates the chair in front of his desk. Sitting I automatically cross my legs and interlace my fingers together resting my hands on my lap. His eyes travel my body and I want to cringe. At that exact moment I feel alone again. "You were late today."

"I slept in."

"You're the supervisor you should be setting the example for you team. Gil shows up an hour early everyday."

"To do experiments and take care of his ... pets," I smile a bit. I love his little pets. So does Lindsey. "He doesn't have a daughter at home who requires her attention. Or just worked a 72 hour day without sleep and hardly any food."

"You don't look tired."

"Well I just got about," I look at my watch. "Wow a total of fourteen hours of sleep I think."

"Let's put it this way Catherine. You already have to deal with punishing Sara. She is coming in today, probably already in your office, to get that punishment. I wish to be informed of your choice. You have Greg on your team who needs training and good examples. You also have two other people on your team who deserve a good leader. If you come in late one more time I will have you de-promoted and give this job to someone who deserves it."

"You know what Conrad why don't you ..."

"Excuse me," his secretary said right before I let it out. "I couldn't ... oh she is already here. Sorry." She ducks out and I shut my mouth standing.

"What were you saying?"

"Why don't you treat yourself to a nice breakfast," I lie quickly heading for the door.

"Better idea why don't you and I go have lunch at the end of your shift. We can discuss this more over a better setting."

"I ..."

"You will attend weather or not you want to," he says. I groan but leave without a fight. Going to my office I enter to find Sara looking at a picture of Lindsey and my mom. A picture I could have been in if it wasn't for this job. Walking around my desk, her eyes on me the entire time, I sit. Grabbing her file I go through it. 'DUI,' I think to myself surprise. 'I never knew that. Why didn't Gil tell me? Warn me?'

"Um ... Catherine I have things to get to so can we get this over with," she says slightly annoyed.

"Sara," I begin but stop. Now is not the time to start an argument. Right now I had to figure out what to do with her. "Your file notes you had to see a PEAP counselor."

"Yeah and," she looks irritated and that makes me irritated.

"And I don't note anything in the file about you speaking with Grissom," I snap back. "Sara you're on my shift now weather or not you like it. I run things not you not anyone else got that?"

"Actually Ecklie runs things remember. He is your boss and if you threaten me again I will go over your head."

"I'm not threatening you I'm just warning you to keep yourself in check. Grissom may have gone easy on you but I won't. You are on a two day suspension starting today."

"You're kidding right?"

"No I'm not and you're lucky that's all I'm doing. If you're lucky I'll shorten it to one day. Now leave my office."

"This what you did to Warrick? Put him on suspension because he did his job."

"What happened between me and Warrick stays between us two. Now I gave you an order. I want you out of this office and this lab in ten minutes. I expect your badge and gun to be left here also. I have work to do. Have a nice day."

"Your turning into another Ecklie," she says and leaves. My body fills with anger. Being compared to Ecklie is the last thing in my life I would want. I hated the man. Was I really beginning to act like him? Is that what he is trying to get?

"Hey there sleepyhead," Lindsey's voice awakes me. I look at my clock and fine it is two hours past the end of my shift. Wow did I actually fall asleep on the job? "Greg called me saying he couldn't get into your office and he heard moaning. Having a nice dream?"

"Uh ... how did you get here?"

"Greg picked me up. I have a key to the office remember," with that I look up and spot Greg in the hallway with a smirk. I give him a glare and he walks off.

"Okay ... uh Linds sorry I didn't pick you up from school."

"Its okay mom you have been busy. Plus I went home early."

"Why?"

"Uh ..." she looked at the ground.

"Not again," I moan. "Who was it this time? Who did you hit?"

"Him," she mumbled. I can't help but smile.

"Okay Linds I want his name?"

"John Ecklie," she said. "Meet you in the car," she turned and walked out leaving me surprised. Ecklie has a son? Or is Ecklie a common name?

-Grissom-

Entering the lab was the last thing I wanted to do. At least at this moment. Ecklie was standing in my office door waiting. Why I have no idea. How come I have to come early all the time at the same time? Wonder what's with the smile he has on his face? Oh well I guess I'll find out in a bit.

"Sara spoke with Catherine today. And Catherine told me something very interesting," he said entering my office behind me. Wonder if she took my advice. But would Catherine actually go tell Ecklie what she was told? No that's not like her.

"It seems someone failed to mention the conversations you held with Sidle during her PEAP counseling," I pause. Sara never really talked to be. Sure she informed me all was well but we never actually spoke. Did I really forget to write that small amount of info down? Of course I did it was small and pointless.

"Didn't forget Conrad. We did talk but it was such a small conversation I found it unworthy to be placed on paper."

"In other words all you got was that everything was going okay," he said. I paused. Never in my life had I stopped trying to protect Sara. She was like a daughter to me. Like Nick, Warrick, and Greg were sons and Catherine the mother. Our little family. Which was a very angry and upset family where mom and daughters do not get along right now.

"In other words it is none of your business," I respond yet again helping her. "Sara is a great CSI only having a difficult time right now. We all go through it. You did. Catherine did. Nick did. And Warrick did."

"Have you?"

"Having one right now," I reply with a smirk. He gives me a look. "If you don't mind I have work to do."

"You can't cover for them anymore Gil. I have plenty enough reasons to remove Sara from this lab and de-promote Catherine."

"What reasons?"

"Showing up late. Sleeping on the job. Disrespecting supervisors. Being an ex-drug addict. And for Sara being a drunk. Mouthing off to supervisors. Messing up cases. And well probably many other reasons you've covered up."

"Catherine is a great CSI and supervisor as is Sara."

"Interesting seeing how Catherine fell asleep at her desk not that long ago. Her daughter had to come wake her," he turned and walked out. Finally I knew what he was up to. Without me here to hit the fan for her he could find reason to remove Catherine and he could easily fire Sara as long as Catherine is the great supervisor I know she is.

A/N please please please review. I would love to hear everyone's opinion


	5. A note to my readers

Dear Readers,

Well I've been working on my stories but I've haven't really had the ... well I can't really think of a word other then zest that kinda fits what I'm looking for. Anyways I haven't had the same feeling of confidence I was getting when I started posting my fics, on I guess it is because I really haven't been getting many reviews for my most recent post nor for old posts. So for those reading my stories I'm sorry if you have to wait a long time or a couple weeks till the next chapters, or chapter, for my stories come out. I am trying to work one story at a time instead of all them. Again sorry to those who are reading my stories for the wait but I just need to get my confidence and zestfullness back.

Any encouragement you have to give me would be great. Thank you for taking your time to read this and for those reading my stories thank you so much for actually reading them.

Kim


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. But hope this is a good reason to wait.

Chapter 5

-Catherine-

I didn't take Lindsey home right away. No, we went out for the afternoon. She asked if we could just have time together. Give her grandmother a break. I loved it really. Going to the mall, hanging out at the park. Watching the lights on the strip as the sun began to set. I took her home and she started on her homework. Lily lectured me about not calling but I just smiled not letting it get to me as I made dinner. It was finally happening. I was finally getting what I needed. My family life. No calls pulling me in from days off. No night shift to rush off to. No more missed plays. Sure I'd have to deal with Ecklie but that would be easy.

"Hello," Lily's voice cutting off the ringing of the phone doesn't even halt me. It's nights. If it's a case I'll call Grissom see if he really can't handle it. Supervisor to supervisor. Turning to put the pans on the set table I see her handing my cell to me. "It's Grissom."

"Oh," I smile eager to talk to him and grabbing the phone. "Gil! How are you today?" As I listen to him my face falls. He tells me what Ecklie told him and then about the call he just got. What he found when he got there. Head dropping I know what I have to do. I know I can't ask him to do this as it falls underneath me no matter what. Lindsey is skipping into the room and I look to her. She screams angrily knowing the look well. Shaking my head at my mother I let her have the anger. She does deserve it this time. I'll explain later. "Let Brass know I'm coming to see her. Keep the cuffs on."

"Catherine?" Lily asks looking at me confused. "W-what's going on?"

"Work problem, mother, I'm sorry. Keep the food warm. I shouldn't be long. I'll explain it to Lindsey before I go." Turning I head to her room and see her looking at the new clothes I just got her. "Don't set them on fire yet."

"Why not? Not like you'll ever see me again." I frown hating the way she worded that. Like she's expecting me to run away. To leave her.

"Sweetie, it's nothing like that. It's not a case. You know Sara? She's having problems right now and something happened I have to go take care of. It's like if I'm at work and your school calls. I need to leave to take care of you. She's also my responsibility and sometimes certain things require me to go take care of it right away."

"Is … is she hurt?" Fearful eyes are looking at me. She remembers Sara well, sometimes hates her and sometimes loves her. It's hard on her especially since Sara handled Eddie's case.

"Not physically. At least not yet I hope. I might bring her home though. If that's okay with you?"

"Yeah. I get to keep my room right?"

"She has couch." I wink and leave glad she looks a little better with it. When I arrive I hear the shooting coming from the holding cell. Hear her angry voice lashing out at Grissom and Brass. Both men are inside trying to calm her down but she is simply swinging at them with her cuffed hands. Shaking my head I try not to laugh, after all I figured they'd keep the cuffs behind her not move them to the front. "Out now."

"Cath?" Brass asks concerned as I enter the cell. One look and he leaves. It takes a couple seconds of the look for Grissom to cave but he leaves as well going down to start processing her out. To start keeping this as low key as possible. With a deep breath I pull the cell door shut the key slipped into my pocket with ease.

"Screw you whore," Sara growls out and I smell the alcohol on her breath.

"I see sobriety isn't one of your strengths." I reply easily leaning against the bars as she comes at me. Crossing my arms I show no defense or offense and she freezes confused. I watch her eyes as she tries to figure out what is going on. Two men she calculated as threats despite knowing them. But me … me she can't seem to figure out. Threat, help, enemy, or something else entirely. She won't remember this. Her eyes tell me how far gone she is. Probably started this morning. I don't need a test to know she would blow about 1.3 or more. Should be knocked out really. "Your coming home with me. No alcohol. Nothing but food, a shower, and sleep. Then and only then will we talk. Understood."

"Why?" She growls out and I step forward looking down at her.

"Because that is an order and if you fail to follow it I will have you kicked out of this building and out of a job in less time then it takes for you to drown a beer. Understood."

"Y-yes ma'am." Her job is the key. The one thing she can't loose. I know it. She'll cling to it just as bad as I clung to Lindsey for my sobriety.

-Grissom-

I watched Catherine take Sara away with ease. Watched her march her out, cuffs still on, like this was normal. Like she was a child who simply came home late. It didn't occur to me that this might be it. The end for them both but I had to try. Had to at least attempt to cover this one up. Brass got the call from the Tangiers about her. They escorted her out to him and he brought her here. Luckily there was no charges being filed. She was just rude to the person trying to cut her off. Cameras told me it should have been the earlier bartenders to do that but none noticed. She was smart, going from place to place. Drinking easily and then she decided to settle into a chair until one finally busted her for what she was. Sam called Brass out of loyalty to Catherine he claimed.

My shift was over now but I do have paperwork that I always put off. Since I no longer have someone to end up doing it for me may as well do it during days. The day shift lab rats were rushing about eager to please their new boss. Greg was already off working his cases and Catherine I hadn't seen yet. It surprised me when I saw Sara though. I knew she had to have come in with Catherine. I just watched her walk by with a PEAP representative her head bowed a little unable to even think about how they managed that agreement. Catherine must have gone off to a case after insuring Sara was with PEAP.

"Ecklie!" Her voice surprises me and I look up from the paperwork. It's been about an hour since I saw Sara. Her heals echo in the halls sending the rats scurrying away afraid to eavesdrop on her. Ecklie looks up from the corner he just rounded to wait for her. "I need permission for a mandatory shadow watch."

"Suspect? Victim?"

"One of ours." Shock fills me at that and my pen slips through my fingers. Ecklie looks surprised as well. "One of mine is struggling and I'm afraid if they don't receive the proper help they will slip through the cracks. Like permission to have a shadow watch on that person. No days off work nothing. Just a shadow watch."

"And you trust this person to behave at work?"

"Ecklie, I'm requesting I be the shadow watch. Think I'm going to let bad behavior happen?"

"That's highly unethical. It's supposed to be an unknown watch," The two are now moving towards my office. I know what shadow watch is. A lot of the times its for those who just went through a lose or PEAP indicate as high risk. They put someone the individual doesn't know on them so that no conflict of interest is in play. It normally only happens with the police not with the CSIs. "How can I be sure this individual won't slip through the cracks with you watching them?"

"I know them. I won't let them. I briefed you this morning. Just got my own brief from PEAP. She isn't high risk but they don't know her. I do. She is high risk at this moment. I gave her two day suspension and she drank herself away, Conrad. She's one of us. We have to help her."

"Very well Willows," Ecklie is walking away and she looks relieved. I am too but I'm also worried. Catherine isn't covering up like I did. She's putting everything out there like the supervisor I know she is despite my warning. "Oh and don't forget we have lunch at noon."

"Yes sir," She replies and I watch her face fall.

-Catherine-

I freeze the moment I see him. The moment is office is in my view as I'm turning. He saw and heard. I can tell by his face. He doesn't know and I can't tell him. It's his career … mine if I do. He's standing to come talk to me and I know I have to make an escape. With ease I finish the turn and head into the DNA lab to get results. He keeps trying to get my attention but I move from lab to lab grabbing the files they have for my people. I head for the conference room and I see him coming to head me off. I can't do it. With every fiber of my being I can't tell him the deal I made.

"Boss!" Sara calls coming around the corner and cutting Grissom off. She approaches me helping me with the files I have. "Meeting time already?" I see she wants to talk and I smile. I'm keeping her in the lab today. My second hand so to speak. At least until I know she can handle going out alone. Grissom stands still watching and I know he knows what I've done to her career. It's on the balance. "Look … um … thanks for letting me come back in. I know I have to obey these conditions and all or … I promise I won't ..."

"Sara, we have all the time to discuss your case later. Focus right now on the work. Okay?" She just looks at me and I see the same pain that Lindsey gets when I dismiss her. But she obeys heading into the room the other three on my team rushing to join before they are late. One has coffee and donuts. I smile at the young man I'm getting to know on my team. One of Ecklie's old ones but he's a good kid. Just needs guidance.

"Got that for ya, Boss," Julie speaks as she comes around the corner and grabs the rest of the files. She'll sort them and put them out like always. My final team member. A last minute add by Ecklie after yesterday. He felt like days needed an extra hand with our change of shifts. So we have an intern now. Someone still in college needing an intern job for her degree. I remember those days but she's looking to work here so I push her hard. Push her to understand it's not easy. Once more I'm alone, my team (Greg, Sara, Julie, David, and Joseph) all gathered in the conference room laughing and joking. All call me boss not by my first name or a nick name. Not on this shift. Looking to Grissom I see he is still watching me. Letting me choose as Ecklie approaches. Am I going to go to by old boss and tell him what is going on or join my new boss who is heading towards the meeting he doesn't need to be in.

"Cath -" Grissom speaks up as I get nearer but I ignore him despite the pain it causes. I have to after yesterday. Grabbing the file Ecklie is handing me I open the new case.

"Bank robbery. Not one for the intern. I'll move her to the breaking and entering and send Greg on this."

"Greg ready for a solo?"

"Not a major bank. It's a small bank right off the stip. He'll be able to handle it." I reply watching his face fill with shock as I glance to him. Ecklie's in front of me leading the way. I made my choice. I showed him the sides now. I'm days. He's nights and Ecklie is who I go to now. He turns and leaves and pain fills me. The meeting is quick as each of my team easily handles the files on their cases and provides the over all updates. Once one case is done any added ideas is provided and then the next case is moved onto. Greg is out already handling the bank robbery. I have no solo cases save that one now. I can't send Sara out. Not yet so each case can be covered here right now. The calls for warrants don't even halt the meeting. Someone who isn't necessary to cover the files can leave and we are good to continue.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I'm in my office when he comes to get me for our lunch meeting. To remind me like I could ever forget. His secretary had just called me thirty minutes ago with a reminder. He won't let me forget about this. This team is a precision instrument he reminds me as we walk. One to be the face of the field and I'm to be the leader. I have to demonstrate my ability to make the right choice. I feel sick about that as we take a work vehicle to my own fathers hotel. Sam always watches, I wonder if he told nights yet. I'm sure he hasn't to 'loyal' to me he claims. It's sickening to know though that Ecklie is actually just testing us all. I knew before Grissom. Was told by the man himself.

"Do you realize I had to edit yours and Sara's files today. Apparently someone on nights entered the wrong information about what happened." I know it's just a trick. Grissom covering for me as always, covering for her. I'm the one that through him under. That didn't let him know and left him in the dark. I don't bite though as we wait sipping our drinks. Him iced tea and me water.

"Actually, Conrad, that was my doing. It was late and the entries had to be made. I was tired and needed to get home before I was late for work once more. I must have missed a few key parts as I was typing it up."

"Ah, yes. Like her telling Sam Braun to pay off his interests in the department and leave her alone. Wonder what those interests could possibly be?"

"Me obviously. I am his daughter. Ecklie, I made the mistake I should have fixed it." It was a good thing I even read the damn files before I started my shift. I saw what he put in. Wanted to cry for joy. Sara was passed out in my office while I waited for the PEAP representative to show up. I had left her there once the women showed and then went about informing Ecklie and getting all the information for this damnable conversation. "The point is simple. What is done is done and it's fixed. I came and picked her up. No harm was done to us or the public. I am even forcing her to do what she won't do herself. It's working and she's agreeing at the moment. First sign of trouble and she's gone. She knows that."

"Do you?" I tense just a little knowing he knows about the encounter earlier. Sara accused me of some rather unwarranted things, though now that I think about it seems rather warranted, but I handled it. Yes, a sign of trouble but an expected one. I let it go and he shouldn't be following me so damn much anyways. I'm not some fresh kid out of school not aware of my own feet. With a smile I simply raise my glass and take a drink. "Perhaps she should go back to Grissom."

"No." I'm quick on that one and he notices it. Notices my jump to stop him from once more playing games. We are both quiet as our food is delivered I pray he won't drag this out like last time. Once the waiter is gone, one I know is reporting back to a particular owner of this establishment everything they hear. "What I mean is, having her go back means no more answers for you. You won't get to know if she really is seeing PEAP. Won't know if she is really on the mend. Won't have these lunches."

"Ah," He leans back. I never eat. He does. I don't, unable to stomach the food he wants to make me eat in his presence. In his way of claiming me. "But we still would. See, as I said last time. Without these lunches how am I to know you can even do this job."

"Read the records. The reports. Do your damn job?" I growl and he smirks glad he is getting what he wants. I can't help it though. To just lay down and take this isn't easy for me.

"I've read those reports. Funny how many in your file need to be … fixed." My blood runs cold now at that. We all started on the same shift. Well, I joined their shift, but I know what he is trying to warn me now. Brass covered because Grissom asked. He had no idea until Eddie came to a scene. Had no idea I was an addict before until I didn't need to use my equipment to identify the brand. None of it was put into the records. All were covered up for my case. For my career. My benefit. And now with someone knowing just about as much as the others my files could be edited to accurately report what happened.

"Ecklie …" I take a deep breath and just nod giving in.

"Glad we have an understanding. I have access to everyone's files, Catherine. Remember that. Oddly enough it's only yours that seems to be missing so much. Nick and Warrick have nothing missing." She knows stuff is but won't speak on it. It's not really missing, hell she did all the paperwork for Grissom, it's mentioned but not everything that should have been mentioned. "Greg seems spotless so far. Sara, well we are already handling her. Grissom, now he is the one I can't find anything but you on. Funny, one section of his file is rather incriminating. One James Brass noted how often you two showed up in the same vehicle despite your marriage to another man and his superiority to you. Nothing further was written but it's rather odd how that occurred so frequently around the time you go pregnant."

"Ecklie," I begin just as he leans forward stopping me. I swallow unsure now of what to say. Last time he just promised me if I didn't do my job the way he wanted it Grissom would suffer. Now, he is telling me exactly what would happen. What he would start digging for. His food is gone. I didn't even notice that as he spoke to lost in the threats he was making.

"Don't worry. Its all understandable. You were young. New," He speaks with a smirk and I flinch slightly knowing how he'll swing it. "He took advantage of you. Abused you. Isn't that why you often had problems at work? Why you would stumble for no apparent reasons. I recall one entry about you messing up in the field because you have a rather severe limp."

"There is no entry on that." I bite my cheeks remember that. My ankle was swollen. Eddie had nearly broken it and I could barely walk. I stumbled into evidence nearly destroying the case. The report simply stated a CSI tech slipped on a substance on the floor and landed in evidence. No names, no reasons. It wasn't in my file but the damned case report. He was the one who was working the case with me. Brass covered it up after Grissom locked themselves away in an office for hours to discuss everything.

"I recall many reports on your … clumsiness at work. What was the one -"

"I get it, Ecklie. Okay. I understand what you are saying." I finally snap leaning forward so my voice won't be heard. "What is it this time? Yesterday I couldn't talk with Grissom save professionally. Now what?"

"Sheriff is having a dinner." He leans back and I want to growl. He isn't going to tell me what this is all about. "Undersheriff told me that he wants certain … key figures present. I of course to represent the lab. Certain individuals that have been … recognized recently within the force. Of course all the power of Vegas will be attending. It's a formal affair. A fundraiser for the force."

"I know the event," I interrupt having a feeling I know where this is going. Sam is invited and he asked me to be his guest for the evening. I agreed simply to shut him up and I figured it would garner more support for the force if he gave money. Ironic really that the one person we can't put away provides us the money we need to keep investing in technologies and gear to hunt him down.

"Then you will have no problem attending the event. Undersheriff McKeen has informed me you will be attending with the Braun party."

"Sam invited me months ago. The party is in a couple days I can't just change plans, Ecklie."

"Not asking you to. We want you to go with a wire." My eyes widen on that one. They want to use me to spy on Sam. Never before had I considered taping my conversations with him. I've told Grissom what he's said but even Brass agreed that his words could be misinterpreted for the jury by his lawyers. A father talking to a long lost daughter in terms she would understand. Swallowing I feel the urge to say no. Sam's never betrayed me, except the whole not telling me I was his daughter thing, and this is rather big. I've tried putting him away but that's my job he understands. A simple nod and I've agreed to it. "Very good. Show up to the hotel earlier. Room 626. You will be wired there and then can meet him down at the party."

"Understood." I get out as he stands indicating the lunch is over. Standing I head to follow stopping when I see Sam glance to our table. He see's the plate. Knows I haven't eaten my food. Moving to him I tell him I have to change plans a little. I'll meet him here instead of having him pick me up from the lab as planned. If only they knew they could have wired me there. I know he wants the room for a reason though.

-Lindsey-

I went to see Uncle Gil when mom didn't come home. I forgot they weren't on the same shift so I just sat in his office looking at all his 'pets'. Smiling I remember him telling me all the names for them. I would recite the names back. Not just spider or beetle but actual scientific names. He was always more like a father then my dad. That hurts to think but I have to sometimes. To help remember why things are better this way. Why my mom and dad couldn't stay together. Why Grissom is way cooler and I'm happy when he's around. When he enters I know his shift should be beginning soon. He looks excited to see me at first and then worried.

"She is out in the field. Isn't supposed to be from what someone named Julie said but was needed. Grams picked Sara up and brought her home and I stayed behind. Figured I'd stay here till one of you showed up."

"Seriously? She's pulling almost three shifts if she keeps this one up." I shrug used to her working extra hours. Plus grams can handle Sara better alone. It was rather funny to see Sara get a smack when she called mom a no good bastard child of a old time mob boss. Honestly, the truth doesn't deserve such treatment but it was rather funny and mom just ushered me away. The women was wasted.

"Yep. Sorry but wasted Sara is to funny for me to handle. Hang over I don't want to see. I'm sure being stuck here with mom has been fun. Heard they had a little head butt along the way but things seem fine," I tell him as he sits down and listens. I like that he doesn't really care that I'm here just worried that my mom is working to much. I was here a lot growing up. I know more in my science classes then I should they tell me. "I mean if Ecklie hadn't come looking for mom so many times I never would have moved to your office. I swear he and his …"

"Lindsey?" He's giving me the look. The one I used to get when I was little and I was angry all the time. The one where I'd mess up and he'd want an answer. When I'd refuse and I knew if I didn't it would just get really bad. Like no ice cream or something. But not I'm older and I know he can do worse then that. He can tell mom or worse … he can tell Ecklie. I feel a little faint at that and then I hear the familiar sound of heals on the floor. I can't think though. I'm just imagining my Uncle Gil running into Ecklie's office and yelling at him for his son. I'm seeing my mom getting yelled at by her boss and my life at school becoming worse.

"Linds?" She's before me scared and worried but I can't move. "Damn it Gil what did you do to her?!"

"Willows?" Another voice. I know it why can't I place it. Turning I see him. I see her boss in the door way. The one I meet once when his son took me home when she forgot to pick me up. Grandpa came and got me thankfully when I called him. He looks concerned. "Is she alright?"

"No, damn it Gil what happened." She's scared. It sounds like that time dad had her up against a wall and she kept asking what happened. What she did wrong. I want to tell her its nothing. That I just want to go home.

"She was talking about why she came to my office." Grissom's voice. I focus on that looking to him and he understands now. I see it in his face. He always did. Moving I got to him and he holds me. I feel safe once more. I haven't since lunch when HE came at me. Mom told me it was okay to like older guys that I did the right thing saying no. But HE keeps saying things around the school and then tried what he tried.

"I'll take her home. She probably was tired and knew you'd be in soon. I got caught up in court and then had cases I had to go fix. She knew it would be awhile. I asked Julie to let her know." It's a lie I know but I know some truth is in it too. Julie did say my mom sent her. But court wasn't mentioned at all.

"Willows, I was hoping to talk to you about one of those cases. If we may before you leave."

"Ecklie my daughter -"

"And I have a son," I freeze turning to look at her now. I see it in the way he is looking at her. Uncle Gil isn't watching I know or he'd say something. He'd stop her from going. Instead he just keeps stoking my hair and whispering to me that it will be okay. "Perhaps we can do this over dinner. I'm sure both our children would be pleased to have dinner with us for a change."

"Go mom," I whisper. She's already following him out head held up and I know now why the look was back. Why she froze over that pizza, what two days ago now, and comes home looking like she can't breath. I know and Grissom doesn't. I look up at him and see he is clueless as to what is going on. "I need to go wait for my mom in her office."

"Lindsey they will be in her office."

"I know," I reply and leave quickly going to stand right outside the door. I listen even though I can't stand to hear his name. They left the door open just a tad and I slid down to the floor eager to be as small as possible. She's talking right now.

"Fourteen year old girl wants to recant. I spoke with her since we have two males on the case. I need one of my females on the case." She's made at him for some reason.

"Julie is an intern and Sara can't go in the field. You are needed here. We've discussed this."

"Then give me someone from swing or nights. This girl is terrified. Her attacker is someone she knows. Someone she had a crush on in school okay. She talked to me, Ecklie, actually spoke and told me things she didn't tell detectives or nurses or the CSIs I currently have on this case. My other case currently falling apart is your blasted men unable to handle evidence right. I had to go to the court house and beg for more time so a four time murderer wouldn't walk away today. Beg for a court order for his DNA once more so that we can run the test properly. I'm cleaning up after your men. Yours not mine, not Grissom's, no one else's but yours. I have no more time for this crap. Cases are needing attention and I will handle them in the field!"

"My son called me today."

"Seriously, I'm talking work and you want to go back to your son."

"It appears your daughter attacked him at school." I freeze at those words. He lied to his father about the event. Or maybe he didn't and he's covering up for him. Conspiracies start to roam in my head and I want to whimper unable to think straight. Mom won't side with him. She won't. Not ever.

"I'll speak with the school." She replies and I want to cry more. Why would she say that.

"We must resolve this problem, Catherine. Otherwise work cannot continue how it is."

"I get it, damn it, Conrad. I get it okay."

"I would like to increase our meals together."

"No way. I have dinner with my daughter and breakfast with her as well. I will not -"

"Then perhaps we can negotiate something else for your daughters continued educated at Butterfield Academy."

"Conrad don't do this." I peek in to see her moving around her desk to where she should be sitting but he is. "Damn it you are hitting enough as is. Not her."

"Nine then."

"I will speak with the school. See if they can't -"

"Eight thirty."

"Conrad -"

"Eight." It's silent as I check my watch. It's eight ten right now. Night shift already started. Pushing myself up I move to knock on the door. Still no noise and I lightly knock again.

"Enter," My mom sounds strained and I enter holding up my cell phone like I just got off the phone. "Lindsey can this wait I'm in the middle of a meeting."

"Sorry, Grams needs us at the house. Emergency." I lie with a shrug of my shoulders. She is covering up her negotiation as if it's a meeting. Looking to Ecklie she waits and he nods.

"Family is first of course. Nine thirty then." He gives her no choice as he stands and leave and I look to her as if I have no idea what he meant. She gives me the look telling me I'm busted. Pulling me into a hug though I know she doesn't mind what I did. I saved her and her me. Soon we our out in her Denali not moving from the parking spot. I know she knows without me having to tell her.

"How bad?" She asks simply and I just pull my feet up onto the seat and look out the window. "Lindsey, I can have him arrested. This has morphed into more now."

"You'll lose your job. He just said that." I whisper and she reaches for me. Looking to her I smile. "We've had worse. Right?"

"Yeah," She whispers and I wonder if it's a lie or the truth.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

-Ecklie-

It's been a week since I moved her to days. It's working rather well. We still have a high rating of solved cases. Never wanted that to change. She's fixing days up with ease and Sophia is doing well with the swing shift she has. Between Catherine and Grissom swing barely does anything save the small cases that come in at that time. It's a shift within a shift. It's simply a backup. The way they have their hours set up now is rather amazing. The supervisors always work more of course. They had a meeting about this and of course I don't really say which shift does what they do have to have their meetings. It came out that now swing is back up in a way. Days works from eight to six while nights worked the same evening shift. Swing came in from three to eleven. Each supervisor was in early and working one hour later. Save the swing. It actually made more sense then the way it was before with each having eight hour shifts and trying to do quick change overs. Now they had time to plus swing was at a peek point for criminal activity.

I should have realized they would figure something out to be able to see each other. I told her only professionally. No she two hours each day to see him and hand off cases. Professionally of course. Neither needed it. He knew that well from watching them work on nights. She could leave and he would know exactly where to go and find what he needs. Same with her. Words weren't necessary. For years I tried to get her only to have him get in my way time and time again. Now he had her and no one could stop him. That first lunch I told her what the book really said. Undue relationship between any individuals that cause a problem within the working environment is not allowed. The regulations didn't specify if they had to be of equal or lesser rank to fit the category.

The used that to input the new changes to the system. No more discussing anything but work with her fellow supervisors. Her subordinates I couldn't change, I knew from leadership myself sometimes personal information helps build better relationships at work. Leads them towards the right path. Next, came from my son, a forbidden the path to take is what he gave me. It was low so I had to try to hold it for the best chance. When McKeen told me about Sam I had another blow to give and she caved as expected. That same day I saw my other hand present in her office, the forbidden fruit in a way. She gave me what I wanted and for that I would have to truly thank the girl. Of course I did, I pulled my son out of school due to a trip to visit family.

Things were working out how I wanted them. Lunch and dinner daily with her and she couldn't stop it. Not if she wanted those she cared about to be happy. Poor girl though, tomorrow she will have to go to school and my son will be back. I can't keep him gone indefinitely. I did warn him to stay away from her. At least unless I need some more push to get what I need. The dinner tonight should be perfect. McKeen is pleased I got her to agree. Expected a fight about it and I assured him she is my best CSI and is always willing to do what is needed to get the worst criminals off the street. So, now I wait in the room I told her to go to. The room I will wire her up in myself. Down the hall is the techs monitoring the wire but it won't work in this room. I smirk at my idea of such a sanctuary. Perhaps tonight I can get her to go one step further.

"Alright, Linda let's get this over with," She's entering and I smirk waiting from my spot on the couch. It's a nice little suite really. The only one on this floor. A little living room area, bedroom area, and bath. The living room area is also where the refrigerator and microwave are. The door shutting she turns to meet the tech I told her would be setting her up. Linda is down the hall of course monitoring the device I have dangling in my hand. It's one meant to go under her dress. Which she so generously wore to save time. "No."

"Linda is currently held up. We don't want you to be late." She is shaking her head and I know this kills her. The dress is magnificent though. A red full length gown actually. Thin little sleeves that hang off her shoulders and her decorative scarf hangs on her bent elbows as she stares at me. I could always be the gentlemen and tell her to just wire herself but one must ensure it is fully hidden. Wouldn't want that dress to end up revealing anything.

"To far Conrad." She growls out turning and I just wait. No words and she already pauses at the door. She knows the drill. How many things have I forced her to do now thanks to the knowledge I hold over her. Sara is once more out in the field so I can wait for the girl to mess up. Greg got suspended for missing one tiny piece of evidence. That was fun to force out. The best was having her avoid Grissom for a week now with no exclamation for him. Every day he gave her a new task, some small and some much bigger. Tests to see how well she'd follow his lead. She knew one small step out and things got bad. Hence Greg being on suspension right now. She had refused to write Sara up for coming to work late. Claimed five minutes was no big deal and that it was not worth a write up. "Give me the damn wire and I'll do it myself."

"We must be sure its not visible."

"You can pat me down afterwards." Her growl just makes it all the more better. I spent years watching her. Hell I went to the place she was recruited from with Grissom. I saw her for what she was though. He for some reason thinks she can be more then the exotic dancer she is. She's already spun around and taken the wire into the bathroom with her. I smirk waiting patiently for her to return. Patting her down will be much worse really. Honestly I was only going to put the wire on her nothing more. This means I can actually touch her. Once she is out she turns showing me nothing is visible. I could tell her now she is good like any good 'partner' would do.

"Not sure." I smirk at her annoyed look as she stands still while I approach. I haven't touched her yet and I can see she wants to crack. Wants to hit me. The fire she must hold within her would be fun to drag out. Standing before her I look down and see the cleavage meant to be shown. Nothing more. She turns once more and nothing is visible. Smirking once she is back in place I look her in the eye. "Looks perfect to me."

"Go to hell." She growls and I grab her arm lightly aware of marks being visible in this gown. Wouldn't want anyone to know now would we.

"Willows, watch your tongue now or we will just have to make sure you learn proper respect for me."

"Yes sir," She growls out and I let her go knowing why she caved. She knows my son is back saw him at dinner yesterday. Oh the pleasures this will bring me. I give her some time before I follow. She is already heading to the elevator. I expect her to hit the down button as instructed prior to coming here. Instead she hits the up button. "He's in his office."

"You were to meet him downstairs."

"He has something he wishes to show me."

-Catherine-

I want to kill him but I know I can't. Sam found out shortly after our second lunch and approached me about it. Swore he'd do it for me and I told him to stay out of it. Today he called me on my way over here. Told me he knows about the wire and it's rather pointless for me to go through with it. I knew he'd find out, it's his hotel security wouldn't be that damned stupid. Plus his waiter hears a lot now thanks to Sam's over protective reactions. Told me to come to his office to talk once I was … taken care of. He didn't phrase it like that but I should have done when he said it. Should have known that it wasn't Linda in that damn room. The elevator dings and I smile at the individual on board.

"Dylan," I grin at Sam's personal body guard. The one who goes every where he goes.

"Miss. Willows I was told to meet you on your floor and bring you up. Mr. Braun's personal elevator is already waiting for us if you would come with me." I take his arm ignoring Ecklie's fury. I can't give into him every single time now can I. It's hard really to figure this one out. With Eddie it was easy. I divorced him. He was gone, no more problems. Well, of course we had our problems but the divorce just made it all so much more easier. I could kick him out or just go to work and bring Lindsey. Nothing could really do anything to stop me. He even had to control his damned temper more because he could only get me at work half the time. But this is my boss, its not just me in danger but everyone I know really. Their careers, their reputations, my daughter. Everyone can just kiss their lives goodbye if I mess up. "Here you go. I will be meeting the two of you when you come down."

"Oh, yes, thank you." I didn't even realize we had entered an elevator and went up to the top floor. To his office. I was right outside and he already was saying I could enter. I did and Dylan pulled the door shut behind me. Sam smirked at me and gave a wink.

"Did you know that one can debug an entire room with one device. No matter what nothing will work in that room. No wires, cameras, nothing meant to spy on an individual."

"Yes," I shake my head knowing I should have known this was why the sudden change.

"Good, I'll meet you outside." Confused I frown at his retreating body and the very silently shutting door. A soft noise causes me to turn and look over to the other portion of his office. The one we normally always sit in and before be is someone I haven't seen in days. I can't help it. The tears fall and instantly his arms are around me telling me its okay. That he knows what's going on now. Sam contacted him and let him know. Has been keeping him informed. He told Greg not to worry about it that he'd figure out something.

"Greg knows."

"Only that something is off. You'd never react like that to such a thing. A missed piece of hair at the scene. Anyone could have missed that. Plus it was the victims and expected to be in her bathroom." His answer makes me look up at him. "I knew the day you yelled at Warrick that Ecklie was up to something. What is it?"

"Lindsey." I whisper scared of what he may not know. He pulls me tight.

"I never really got to explain that one. She was telling me Ecklie," I stop listening as Lindsey already told me. It's not what I meant but he seems to want to apologize. Knowing him even stopping him won't stop the apologizes. Once the hum of his voice is gone I look up again from his chest where he still holds me.

"His son." I finish the sentence she couldn't that day. "Ecklie's son has been harassing her. At least until that day when he sent him on a weeks vacation. He came back yesterday and returns tomorrow. Lindsey has no idea. He won't let me tell her."

"W-what? Why?" He looks terrified for them now and she understands. It's Eddie all over only its mental not physical.

"If I do he is going to pull up 'records' that make Lindsey's conception very suspicious. Force … force DNA testing to prove her heritage. The test alone would ruin a career."

"You career is nothing if Lindsey -"

"Yours." My voice is soft as I cut him off. Pushing me back he studies my face and I swallow. "Brass didn't purge my entire file. Us showing up to work together before I got pregnant. Shortly before I got pregnant. Its still in there. When … when it all started. Ecklie will use that along with other items he's been compiling together to prove my file isn't entirely accurate to show DNA testing is warranted to prove undue relationship between us."

"We are supervisors -"

"Read the actual wording. He did. To me after we kissed. Undue relationships between any individuals within the force or crime lab resulting in functioning of the force or crime lab no longer being proper. He'll claim our 'relationship' resulted in my file being scrubbed more then a black ops mission in the middle east. Claim that I was young, new, unaware of what was and wasn't allowed. Claim that you …"

"My career isn't worth it." He growls out and I smile softly. The little bit of emotion he ever shows is normally anger. I've seen him cry. The first time was when Lindsey was born. Others were for cases. Nothing personal though. Never does he let his personal stuff get to him. He cried to help children, to help parents, victims. She knew he had a deep sympathy for all of them and that's why he could share that moment with them at times.

"It would destroy you entirely, Gil, destroy her. To have … I can't let that happen. Tonight I'll dance and eat with Sam. Tomorrow … it's back to normal."

"Brass knows." My eyes widen and I want to laugh at that. He sees the smile and starts laughing a little. "Did just sound like we were back then just now didn't it. What I mean is he knows what Ecklie's been doing. I'll tell him all this and we can fix it all. Brass was your supervisor back then. He can still add anything he needs to your file. If your file is no longer scrubbed -"

"The fact I was a drug addict working in a lab where I processed drugs." That stops him. "Hundreds of cases Gil. Thousands actually. Every thing I've touched, you've touched, Brass has touched will be pulled apart by lawyers. Then those we've trained. Sara, Greg, Nick, Warrick, my new team. Yours. Sophia and then her team simply by association. Only Ecklie's would be clean. He would appear the hero uncovering the biggest cover up in the history of the force. He knows he has nothing but the simple speculations is all that is required. We all know that."

"We will figure this out. Breakfast?"

"Meeting of the old team?" I smirk and he nods. Can't be made if it's a professional get together. After all doesn't old team members get together and catch up. We don't discuss a time. We know the place, the time, he'll call everyone for me. I leave first Sam making a comment about being sorry for holding me up just so the techs downstairs have some reason why it seemed so long of silence. The door shuts and I want to laugh. He seriously just tricked the entire force into believing his office could be bugged. They would only get what he wants. Silently I go down with him to the third floor, that's the ballroom they are using, my arm slung loosely on his.

"Mugs," He speaks and I startle looking over to him. With heals I'm equal in height to him. He reaches with his other hand to cup my face. "I'm sorry I never seem to stop any of it. I wish I could."

"I know." I reply with a soft smile. And I do. The past, the present, the future. Every time I get hurt he'll want to stop it. He'll want to destroy the cause of it. He won't though, for my sake. I've asked him to stay out of it. Asked him to let me handle it on my own. He's letting me. As his hand drops I pat his arm. "I remember a bike ride once that I had as a girl. I fell off and scrapped my knee. Someone I worshipped at the time came rushing over to make sure I was fine. Destroyed the bike and got me a new one. Said that one would treat a lady proper. Never fell off again."

"Sometimes a bike needs to be destroyed," He replies as we step into the already filled room. On one side of the dance floor is the force and lab the other is Sam's other guests. This is his fundraiser after all. He wishes to show off what they are raising the funds for. How best to do that then to have them right across from them. Ecklie is easy to spot at the head table on their side. He won't stop looking at me but I ignore him as I am walked onto the dance floor with the host of the party. Sam told me the truth a couple days ago. It was his fundraiser and thus he had to start it. "Ladies, Gentlemen."

"Boys and girls," I mumble and he gives my arm a light squeeze in reprimand. I smile unable to help but remember growing up. How he'd take me to these every now and then. I'd be on his arm but when he talked he'd swing be up into his arms and give his opening speech. Always the same. I of course always had to be the one mumbling things despite his warning squeezes or tickles as he tried to keep from laughing. No boys and girls were present but it was still nice to insert it at the moment. I used to do it when he forgot about the kids.

"We are here today to honor the men and women the Las Vegas Police Department. Both the police force and the crime lab. The individuals who work tirelessly to ensure our streets are clear, that our neighborhoods are safe, and our schools are protected. Tonight we will dine in their honor, dance in their name, and hopefully donate to help them do what they do best." He pauses and looks to me for a moment. I look at him confused at first but then he smiles. "To put away those who manipulate, break, or ignore the law."

"I heard dining anyone else?" I ask into the mike unable to even face what he just said. Cheers go up softly none wanting to be the one to be overly enthused about this. Moving to his table he leads me into my seat. I know those at my table from publicity, work, or him really. It's not hard when you are in law enforcement to learn all the major players. Quickly conversation is up and I'm laughing with them. Music is playing and some couples are dancing. Soon a hand is on my shoulder and I look up to see the dreaded face. Surprisingly before he could ask the gentlemen sitting next to me grabs my hand and stands.

"She just agreed to a dance with me. Can what you need to say wait?" I look one of Sam's friends from long ago. A man I know responsible for probably three or four of our unsolved cases. Sam told me so himself. Not that I had the proof for it. Ecklie smiles politely and bows out of the way. Going with the man I used to see as an Uncle I let him lead me in a dance. "One word and no more."

"Words no." I whisper and he laughs making me smile myself. Sam has been busy I notice and I look to him. He's on the edge of the floor speaking with some individuals about one thing or another. "Joey, mind if I take you up on this in a bit. I promised someone else a dance and they seem to need rescuing."

"No problem princess." He teases with a wink and I barely give him a reprimand for the old name. Moving through the dances I slip easily into the conversation and onto Sam's arm. They are not surprisingly discussing me. So this is how he's been doing it as I listen to him describe to them how I have been trying to use tonight as a chance to not think of work but everyone at work just won't stop bugging me. That would be why every time someone from law enforcement, even Brass, approaches someone seems to sweep me away for one reason or another. A light squeeze and a nod to the dance floor and he's excusing the people he's talking with.

"Trying to raise funds or remove funds?" I tease as he escorts me onto the floor half of which clears as they see us enter. I ignore it.

"An emergency might just arise where I will need some individuals to assist me in insuring that someone has the ability to leave with no problem." I look at him frozen for a moment. He keeps moving to the song and so do I.

"What are you planning? No more skating around the truth. Just tell me up front?" This is what I dealt with during dinner. His double meanings and multiple meaning statements. It was hard to keep track and I was tired of it. Now with everyone trying to just mingle and enjoy I wanted honesty for once. I wanted someone to just be true to who they are meant to be for a change. "Please honesty, just once. That's all I want."

"Very well." He spoke halting in our movement and looking down at me. "I didn't inform you of who I was years ago at the request of your mother. She was terrified of what would happen to you if I did. If I recall your father wasn't very kind."

"Liar." I hiss angrily as the music stops and turns into the next song. It's a slow dance and he simply sways back and forth to keep up the pretense.

"Ask her yourself. Perhaps she can enlighten you on what happened all those years ago. I hear another child in my family is having the same genealogical difficulties." The smack fills the hall and everyone freezes surprised at the noise. Even the music has stopped. I can't believe he just said that knowing I have a wire on. Knowing damned well who would be listening to this. My hands shake at my side as I step backwards from him. "I must say, Mugs, I'm rather surprised I never thought of it myself. Honestly, makes perfect sense."

"You asshole," Another smack and he still is looking like this is nothing to him. Already Grissom and Brass, both present of course on Ecklie's demand and the undersheriff, are heading towards us. Ecklie I'm not even sure where he is right now but I can't think of that. The floor is clearing. One glance around and I see why now. Sam's security are coming up to handle the situation while the guests are moving backwards. This is resulting in a clear exit and I can see Ecklie is caught up with some of the people Sam had spoken to. His 'emergency' was this right here. I would have to be escorted off or have someone I know claim me and walk me away. Grissom and Brass are seconds away and I have to decide now what to do.

"I was questioning yours for awhile even after you confronted me. Then all this and honestly, not sure." Another smack and I can't help it despite knowing why he's saying all this. I hit him in the chest as hard as I can. One more word and I might grab for someone's gun and take care of him myself. "First Eddie and now this. Not even my sons were this big of a disappointment."

"Cath," Grissom's arms are around me before I can do more. He's pulling be back as Brass steps between us. The words were all softly spoken on their ends. Only I had gotten loud I realize. Was I really that messed up? Was he really right about me? I want to scream and holler to be released but already security is circling around us. "I apologize for her behavior. Allow me to get her home. I'm sure you care about her safety as much as we on the force do."

"Yes, yes of course." Now his voice fills the hall. "I entrust Miss. Willows to you Mr. Grissom and Detective Brass. I understand you must get back to work Detective but I hope you can spare Mr. Grissom. I warned her not to come tonight. She wasn't feeling good, I'd prefer her to be watched."

"I'll see to it that Grissom takes the night," Brass's voice follows and I want to scream to stop all this. That they are ruining everything. As they take me out I see Ecklie glaring at us and I know what's going to happen. He will see to it that I get punished for this. That I have to deal with a consequence for tonight.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

-Catherine-

Brass leaves in his own vehicle and Grissom climbs into mine. It was all planned. They went behind my back and actually worked with, as they describe him, the devil to get this done. I'm already ripping into my dress to get the blasted wire removed and before I can toss it out the window Grissom is grabbing it. I watch as he does the necessary things to shut it off and I want to scream at him. He is so calm right now as he drives away. Drives me home after my little tantrum. Like I'm some child. Crossing my arms I ignore the fact that one half sleeve of my dress is now ruined and I've managed to yank out half my chest in my fit. He's seen my in worse conditions, witness worse things really.

"Here," He whispers softly holding out his tux jacket to me even while driving. I want to scream again. "Cath, we had to okay. Brass already knew. Sam told him when he told me. I was going to tell Brass to fix your files but he was already do that. Already going through and gathering what he needed to fight back. Ecklie is trying to destroy all of us for a reason and we need to know why. He's … Ecklie's an ass but he's never used our personal stuff like this before. Not even yours. Especially yours."

"Screw you," I grumble knowing its weak and pointless. I'm just angry that they all seem to be aware and helping. That I didn't get to reach out. That once again Grissom is finding out second hand. Tears prick at my eyes as I remember how he found out about the abuse. Eddie bragged about it over bears. They had been trying to be friends until he did that. Grissom wanted to ensure if he was friends with me it was also with my husband. I appreciated that gesture and Eddie bragged about things to him in return.

"Cath," We are outside my house. I know he must have been dealing with the silence for a long time if he got us back already. It's at least thirty minutes from my house to the strip. He doesn't reach for me. Just looks at me. "Come on, Pixie dust, come on now. Just look at me."

"You haven't called me Pixie dust since I was on stage."

"Correction, since you worked the lab. You were always covered in dust there too." He smirks and I can't help but smile back. "You've always been Pixie dust to me. Seriously, one happy thought and you fly away. You glittered on that stage, glitter in the lab, and glitter in the field. You just damn shine women and I can't help but see you as my pixie dust. The thing that makes my heart fly."

"When did you become a romantic?" I tease and he is suddenly kissing me. It's my answer and I kiss back. His jacket is tight around me and he doesn't even try to move it. When he pulls back I swallow shocked. "Okay. Um … so …"

"Lindsey knows about school tomorrow. Suddenly, she has this urge to bring in some paper work to show to someone about particular laws." I laugh knowing who suggested that one.

"Yeah that will work."

"Brass is going to pick her up and take her to school. I'm staying here with you. He's going to stay at the school, personal car, and wait. Make sure nothing happens. He will be her personal escort from now until this stops."

"And just how will this stop."

"Evidence." I give him a light hit in the arm as I climb out of the vehicle on that one. He seriously thinks evidence will win this. I laugh though as he walks me up to the door like we've been on a date. Opens the door for me and lets me in. Mom steps out of her room and looks at me confused for a moment. Lindsey I know is asleep, especially with tomorrow coming.

"Seriously? First one guy and now another. Can't you pick."

"Mother -"

"All I have to say is money up front," She is back in her room and Grissom is looking at me. She's never meet him. Heard of him, and his voice, never actually meet him though. Ecklie she meet though. Just the other day when he 'convinced' me that lunch at home was a great idea. My mother actually told me he was a good catch. Another hint he wasn't.

"How much?" Grissom whispers in my ear and I look him up and down.

"Not worth it." He looks offended. "I mean I'm not sure I want to start forking money over for you. You've only taken off your jacket."

"Ah, I see. What if I were to inform you that night shift recently received a case that someone in particular would like a quick close to."

"What sort of case?"

"Twelve year old girl raped right after school. A boy offered to take her home when her parents were late picking her up. Said she could hang out at his place until she could be picked up. She ran out after words. All the way to a hospital. Next day she had threatening messages in her locker at school. Sound familiar?"

"Very only more like a fourteen year old girl I know."

"Thought so. Remember your brief on the case. Was told not to worry about informing you as the case would stay with nights and nights only."

"After school is mine."

"Didn't report till parents found the notes. Told the hospital nothing actually. They called her parents and she left before anything could be done for her."

"Damn same with mine. She says she can't remember what he looked like but I swear she does."

"Cath … it's a student from Butterfield Academy." I feel the blood leave my face at that. Mine was a different school but this is just to close to home. To near to me to warrant ignoring. My eyes dart to Lindsey's room and already he is leading me down the hall so I can check on her. Then down to my room so he can make sure I change. I know the signals he's giving. "Blonde, blue eyes."

"Same." It hits me then what's really been happening. I got the rape case when I transferred to days. It was already active. The girl was terrified of even coming into the police station. I understood after reading the letters that kept being sent to her. The only reason I even got days was because I was the most maneuverable in the lab. The easiest to get to do anything with the right motivations. The right ones were triggered. Each and every single button pushed and I was already bending to cover for everyone else. Even this case I barely got to go help on thanks to the pokes and prods. It was slipping through the cracks like so many other cases. That was the plan ultimately. That and I can only imagine what else. To much of it seems to be aimed at separating me from Grissom when that isn't needed to get me off a case. "Ecklie knows something about these two cases. The rest is more then likely just about me. Wanting me."

"The makes no sense. Targeting us -"

"Targeting you guys gets me busy trying to cover everyone. I let things slip. I get sloppy. You know that about me. Know when I get protective of someone things slip through and I might be overly protective and not see something important. Targeting you … that was pointless. You protect yourself. I don't protect you unless you mess up something political. This … this was deliberate. To get me … make me alone."

"Your not." I look at him and I know he means it. Still I don't feel like it though. I feel as if I'm on an island and nothing can get me off. I change in the bathroom and come back out sitting on my own bed next to him. He talks and I listen. Listen to him tell me about his bugs and experiments. Listen as if nothings changed.

-Grissom-

She feel asleep hours ago but I still talk to her. Tell her stories and ideas that I have. Making sure she sleeps peacefully. It's not until her mother is at the door and looking in that I stop and move my eyes off her. The moment I do my heart seems to drop a few miles and I want to laugh. She really is my pixie dust. What keeps me going and moving. I know once I see her no matter what my heart will soar and jump and dance and flip and react in ways it never as before. Her mother looks confused at us.

"Last one tried to get in here and she claimed work. What was it this time?" She asks and I know who the last one must have been just from that.

"The last one." I reply looking back at Catherine. "Good night pixie dust," I bend and kiss her head. She mumbles no words really leaving. I know it's meant to be a retort, she hates the name. I smile standing. "I've got your little butterfly safe," I takes a step back watching her turn trying to find the heat my body was just providing. "It's okay, sleep now." I'm at the door standing by her mother and I look at her even more confused smile. "Hello Lily, my name is Gilbert Grissom."

"Holy shit," She speaks shocked and I want to laugh. "Your … I mean. I thought … she's … it's …"

"Catherine often dates man after man and you figured I was another one. Yes I know. Occurs more often then not." Pulling the door shut I motion for her to join me. "I need you to do me a favor." She waits curious and I smile. "Call her in sick tomorrow. Call around six thirty in the morning. Ensure a Conrad Ecklie is to receive the message. Tell him she is going to leave the house and go hole up in a hotel room for the day so she can recover from what she caught today. Doesn't want to get her entire family sick."

"He already knows she is sick?"

"The seeds been planted." Sitting in the living room I wait knowing she doesn't seem to like this idea. She goes to bed. I on the other hand wait. I just wait until six thirty comes and she returns once more. I watch as she picks up the phone and delivers the message. I open the door when Brass shows up and give Lindsey a hug and kiss good bye. Promise to take care of everything while she's gone.

-Lindsey-

Uncle Gil told me what was going on like I didn't know. When he told me that John was coming back to school I nearly broke down. He assured me though that I would be safe and I trust him. When I saw Uncle Jim I nearly laughed with excitement and joy. Both of my Uncles were home this morning and I got to give them hugs good morning and good bye. Both assured me things were being taken care of being I rushed into school. I slipped the envelope Uncle Jim gave me into John's locker then hurried off to class. The day went by quickly. Lunch approached and my friends and I went outside to enjoy it. I could see Uncle Jim's car still out in the parking lot. Knew he was hiding inside and watching.

"Lindsey!" John approaches and my friends giggle like the young girls we are but I don't. I tense. "Ladies, mind if I have a moment with the beauty."

"Not at all," I can't blame them. They don't know but still I shoot daggers at them with my eyes as they leave. He has his arm around me on the bench so I'm blocked in. Swallowing I glancing around and realize the period is almost up. The majority of students are already inside. We are virtually alone. I can't remember if Uncle Jim really is in his car right now or if he is elsewhere.

"So," He slips the envelope back into my stack of books. "Thought that would make some sort of point."

"I thought you just might need to know what your actions can result in."

"Nothing, Lindsey. I can do what I want. When I want. To who I want. No one can touch me." He moves quickly so that my head rushes forward and meets the table and then he is gone. Biting my lip I keep the tears at bay as I reach for my head. It's bleeding and I want to run away. To just not be seen ever again. I hear him telling his buddies how I cling to him desperately after I gave it away like a whore on a corner. Grabbing my things I turn and run. Run to Uncle Jim's car and slam into the driver's door he is already opening.

"I'm here," He whispers and I can feel him pulling me into his arms. "Hey, it's okay. He can't get you over here. Your okay."

"I want to leave." I whisper and he nods opening up the back door and letting me put my things away.

"You stay in the car. I'm going to go check you out okay. Remember what I showed you?" I nod weakly watching as he walks away. John is looking at us now and he actually looks nervous. I wonder if he knows Uncle Jim too. Don't they all know each other. Touching the glove box I watch it drop open to reveal his service weapon and badge. Uncle Jim will protect me. I know he will. When I look back up I see John heading this way even as the bell rings. It's loud and I never realized that until now. The bell is really loud and he is still coming towards the car. Anger is on his face, he knows I set him up. Knows that I did this just so we could get him. The sound of the driver door opening makes me jump.

"Shut that right now young lady," Uncle Jim's voice scares me more then John and I react quickly pushing it shut. John is soon before us and I know Uncle Jim is taking care of it. "You'll be late for class young man."

"Just checking on Lindsey, sir, I saw her rushing away and you just seemed to grab her out of no where. Wanted to make sure some stranger wasn't going to take her. Don't want her getting hurt."

"Sure, sure," I watch as he just smiles and motions to the school. "I've already checked her out and you should head back to class." John slowly walks away and I swallow as Uncle Jim slips into the car. "Next time don't open it unless necessary. I was outside the car the whole time. I called in the check out. They already knew I was out here."

"Oh," I feel foolish now. He ruffles my hair and I try a weak smile. He sighs and drives away from the school. We go to a hospital were he just shows his badge and then tells them all my information so they can pull up the right files. Soon I'm being checked out and he's being given what is needed for the bump. I apparently have a concussion. They claim my mother needs to be called and for the first time I hear she is sick. Quickly I look to him and he's saying they were trying to keep me unaware and then of course I got hurt in school and now I need medical attention. Which means one of the next of kin has to take care of it since mother can't handle it at the moment.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

-Catherine-

She came home earlier, well more like to Grissom's earlier, and I wanted to scream at not getting a call. My mother is at the house constantly dealing with the influx of get well items that Ecklie keeps sending or he himself brings to try to verify I am sick. She just promises to take them to me at her next visit to the hotel. Of course they police can search hotel records for visitors and I'm not listed. But a good about of Jane Does and Betty Sues and other obviously fake names are and so they have no idea where I am. Even Sam has been getting bugged about it and he assures them his hotels are not being used for such purposes. I dealt with all that. But the moment my daughter entered Grissom's little condo with stitches on her head, a bump forming, and Jim Brass holding a brown pharmacy bag I lost it.

It took my daughter telling me what happened for me to relax. I couldn't come because I was sick. I'm hidden away so I can't be used. If no threats can be given I can't possibly do what is needed. Already Nick and Warrick are getting more evidence. Greg and Sara have taken over the rape case trying to keep it from going cold they claimed. Graveyard is once more working together to solve a case. I already know what needs to be done. Barge into the bastards office and play him for his own game.

"Really do sound like Sam sometimes. If you can't best them destroy them," Brass speaks sipping on a glass of lemonade as he waits. As Lindsey's bodyguard he's with us. I didn't realize I spoke out loud with my last thoughts. Glaring at him only results in a shrug and raised arms. "Don't blame me. He said it in plenty of newspaper articles. Claims its how he made Vegas what it is. Now you can't seem to best Ecklie so you want to barge into his office with accusations far worse and destroy him. I saw let Grissom handle this one."

"It's not his …" I stop closing my eyes and looking down. Grissom entered the room and already I can't even say it. Can't say it's not his daughter because it might as well be. Yes, Eddie demanded tests to prove she was his and she was. But for everything that truly matters, every damn thing it is Grissom that is her father. He helped her with her bumps and bruises. Helped her with homework. Took care of her with I could and he just was there for her. "It's not fair to Lindsey to have to deal with all this. These girls look just like her. They are in families with high maintenance jobs, just like her. He has targeted her and I can't stand back and do nothing."

"Touch the case and it becomes obsolete. Everything you do becomes worthless." Grissom reminds me for the millionth time.

"I know okay. I know. I just … it's not easy. You said the same when Eddie died and I'm telling you the same. I can not just watch as my little girl gets tormented."

"We can get him on assault." Brass speaks up his glass clinking softly against the counter. "Bring it up with Ecklie. Tell him Nick and Warrick are already having vehicle fibers found on both girls clothes and backpacks ran right now. Lindsey's statements and the assault charges might just -"

"What if I have evidence?" Lindsey's voice is soft as she comes into the room from Grissom's bedroom. It's where she was resting. I turn and look at her with so many emotions I'm not sure how I'll respond. The others look shocked at that statement but I'm more then that. If she has evidence then that means he did something to her. That means he's done something that she can get evidence from. How could I have missed that. "It's not anything major but … I mean … mom was late and Grams forgot and he gave me a ride. Said I could wait at his place until I can be picked up."

"Oh dear god," I nearly collapse. It's the exact same. Grissom is lowering me into the barstool I should already be sitting. He keeps a grip on me as she looks on nervously. I don't know what to say. How do I tell her I know the rest of it. That the two cases she's heard us discussing started off with that exact statement in one way or another. My mom forgot and dad was late. I only have dad and he had to work late and he forgot to call someone to come get me. All the same statements. Everything. Why do I keep feeling like this barstool is not cooperating with me?

"It was while mom was still on nights. She was pulling a double and grams was pissed about it I guess. Normally mom sleeps then comes and gets me. Grams decided to go out. I … we got to his place and he helped take my backpack off and remove my coat. He was nice and I really liked him. Then he … I told him no and he got upset. Claimed I was a tease and that I shouldn't bother trying to act like an older women if I couldn't be an older women. I told him I wasn't acting like anything and he was an ass and left. I used my phone to call Grandpa Sam and he came and got me at the park corner. Took me home before mom got back. Grams was sleeping it off he told me and to call him if he needed me."

"Lindsey …" Brass looks shocked now. "Is it the same individual that attacked you today?"

"John Ecklie. Yeah, he's an asshole and I haven't worn the same jacket or clothes since. Don't even use my backpack. They've been sitting in my room in a corner. I didn't even want the clothes to get washed in case they …"

"Its okay," I finally whisper understanding what she couldn't say. She's in my open arms in seconds while Grissom is calling Greg to go to my house and collect the evidence. I hear him have to say it a few times before Greg came get past the fact its my house. "Charge him with assault. If the fibers match we have proof. If not … well then at least he is away for the assault."

"I'll call it in."

It isn't long really. It felt like it was days but it's the next morning that Ecklie finally gets to see me. I come in on my own so to speak. Grissom and Brass came as well but they are taking Lindsey to go give her statement. I've signed permission to not be present. So as to not taint the evidence so to speak. Brass and Grissom aren't even going to be talking to her. Someone else entirely and I know it's okay. We have each others backs. Sara, Nick, Greg, and Warrick watch me pass by and I ignore them for now. I go straight to the conference room he is in. My two have already pulled twenty four hours for this. Grissom's well over as they started the night of the party.

"Fibers found on three victims clothing matches a vehicle to a recently charged eighteen year old young boy attending Butterfield Academy." I drop the file before him on the table. I ignore the fact he isn't alone. He's manipulated me into doing what he wanted for a week now and I can't wait to show him what we have. The others I know are the Sheriff and other political figures within our little organization. He opens the file and I watch his throat constrict as he tries to hide his emotions. "Clear, 100% match. No question about it. That individual is responsible for the rape of two young girls and the -"

"Where is he?" He hisses out and I place my hands flat on the table and look him in the eye. I see it clearly. The way he wants to defend his son with every fiber of his being. I see the same look I get when someone comes at Lindsey. I also see he is pissed at me for this. For such embarrassment but I'll live.

"Is it worth it?" I reply calmly. "The evidence is clear. Statements are clear. He didn't call or ask for a lawyer. Is confident he will get off. Even on an assault video surveillance clearly shows him doing. School videos by the way. Not someone watching so don't try that. I know you will because I would. I don't care who this kid is he doesn't have the right to break the law. No does," At that I look around the room. "My personnel file will be appearing on the desk of those necessary shortly. Two files actually. The current modified one. And the one holding the truth. The one holding what my supervisor at the time, one Detective Jim Brass, deemed was necessary to do to protect me. If you see fit the statements provided to correctly modify my file can be added. If not very well. I don't care. I," Once more I look to Ecklie. "Am willing to give up everything to ensure that no one can get away with breaking the law."

I leave without letting anyone respond. I go to the hall connecting the lab to the First Precinct. I go to where my daughter is providing her statement and check in. Once done I go to see what John Ecklie is up to. I'm not surprised to find him asleep in one of the holding cells. He doesn't call his father for help. Just assumes it will all go away for him. With ease I turn and see the two girls being held by their respective families. They did a line up. They recognized him. I know this because it occurred before we came. It was in the file I gave to Ecklie. Once they saw him they remembered so much more both of them just breaking down and spilling forth what was playing in their head.

They thank me though I can't imagine why. It wasn't me who did the work. As I walk back into the lab I remember a week ago doing something similar. Walking through the lab, checking my watch, seeing where everyone was at. Wondering about who is in charge and who isn't. Now, as Hodges looks at me and nods I know it's not about that. I knew it before I just couldn't see it at the time. The lab techs simply nod respectfully at me as I walk by. I see Ecklie do the same from the conference room as I come down that all. I nod back. We will see what happens but he has pushed the file to the others. Letting them know. He accepted he can't let his son get away with this or try to cover it up. Not if I'm willing to let my flaws be known by all.

Next room I spot is the break room and I smile as Nick, Warrick, Greg, and Sara are all engaging in some much needed release on the video games. We shouldn't have them but they help on the most difficult of cases. Brass is leading the families out and I nod at him as he does the same to me. Grissom stands just down the hall watching just as I am. With a deep breathe I know that even though I might be alone I'm really not. It might be just me at times up on that plate swinging away, might be just me ducking as the fan comes falling down on top of me, just me working to get what needs to be done taken care of. That even in those moments even when I feel like all I have is me, in the end it isn't. We are a team, a family. And we all work together no matter what. We make mistakes and piss each other off but in the end we help each other do what's right.

That is really what it is about anyways. Helping each other out. With a smile I walk into the break room and let my two know they can take the day. I'll handle anything that comes up along with the others, who would be showing up any minute now. Instantly the four are cheering and calling for some sort of celebration and I laugh as they leave. It's perfect really. The four youngest running off to enjoy the day while Grissom and Brass come and join me for coffee. While we discuss what is up next on our list of cases and things to concern ourselves with in the lab. It's back to normal, well for now anyways. Who knows what tomorrow holds.

End.

A/N: Okay I know there is more then likely grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes. Tried to catch all as I went and don't have anyone to beta for me. Never really do. Kind ago back and do it myself actually. Anyways, I've actually had no idea how to continue this story. Spent today making sure all my stories were on my computer and opened this one up after words. Read what I have just to be sure I remembered it and had a decent idea of where I had been going with it. Just started typing away and here you go. Let me know what you think. I am so sorry it took this long to get updated. I'll try to do better, can't make any promises or guarantees. Have no plans for a sequel on this one but if enough people would like more let me know and maybe I'll work on one.


End file.
